Daughter of the Sky
by Carlisle Fan 22
Summary: Being the daughter of a dragon isn't always the easiest life, but it has it's exciting parts that for sure. But the only thorn in my side is that dragon slayer that has vowed to not stop until he has rid the world of every last dragon. Well you're not going to slay this ONE pal, not if I have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1: Saving the Prince

**Disclaimer: Hi folks, I decided to write a new story. This time it's a Dragonheart Story. That is one of my absolute favorite movies of all time so I want to write a story about it. I love Draco voiced by Sean Connery and thought he would be a great dad because had such a warm fatherly voice so that why I created my OC for this story. I don't own the characters except the OC from the Dragonheart movie, Universal Studios does. Now Enjoy.**

* * *

"Li, Li-Li, Li," I strongly finished and took a deep breathe. Then I went over to the stream by the wall to get a drink. The cool water felt good as it trickled down my throat.

"Very good Kalias. You are coming along beautifully with your lessons," Papa says as I climb up to sit on his arm.

"Thank you papa, you are a great teacher. I love singing the old songs. May I go play now?"

"Yes, but don't go out of the cave."

"I won't, I'll just play near the entrance," I told him as I hopped off and made for it.

"Oh, and stay clear of the fire pits and steam cracks. I don't want you to slip and fall in them!"

"I won't," I call out to him as I grabbed my homemade dolls and ball.

Our home is a massive cave with fire pits and cracks that have hot steam coming up through them. Papa always tells me to stay away from them. My name is Kalias; papa says that part of my name means 'sky' in the Scottish Language. He is a huge magnificent dragon. Now I know what you're thinking, _"A __dragon?! __What's a little girl like me doing hanging around a dragon?! He will gobble me up in an instant!" _But that is not true. Those are just stories made up by traveling minstrels and other such people to frighten children. My papa wouldn't ever hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt him or me first and he would never ever hurt me.

I crossed over the stone bridge papa made for me and sat down a little ways from the entrance of the cave to play with my dolls. It is hot in here, but I'm used to it. I have been in this cave for as long as I can remember and the only one that has ever come here is Queen Aislinn. Papa says that she is the daughter of some people called the Celts. They and dragons were friends and always got along. She would bring me clothes and medicine if I got sick for papa. Sometimes she would even bring me sweets and she recently brought me a new ball to play with. I was tossing the ball up in the air for a few minutes and listening to papa sing in the back of our cave. He was singing a sad song for some reason, but I love to hear him sing the old songs. Then I heard another sound coming from the entrance, it sounded like something or someone was groaning in pain and there were several other voices. The only one I recognized was Queen Aislinn's voice. Then she came through with several other people dressing in armor. Two of them were carrying someone on a bed of some sort. He was groaning and moaning really loud.

"Hello young Kalias," She says to me and bends down to greet me.

"Hi Queen Aislinn," I say as I hug and kiss her cheek, "Why have all these people come with you? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, we need your father's help. My son there was hurt really badly. Will you go tell your father that we wish to speak with him?"

"Ok my lady," I said to her and then turned to run to the back of the cave, "Papa! Papa, Queen Aislinn is here!"

"My Lord! Great One, your song is sad," She calls out to papa.

"Are the stars shining tonight," He asks her.

"No. No, bright souls glitter in this darkness."

Papa comes out and stands before her and the knights. The ones carrying the boy set him on the stone table in front of him and back away with the rest of the knights. They seem to be afraid of papa for some reason, why I do not know. I was going to hold the boy's hand but papa said, "Kalias come away from there and sit on this rock next to me."

I nodded and obeyed. Papa was strict at times, but he was always fair and kind. But I didn't want to disobey him.

"Ah Queen Aislinn, daughter of the Celts."

"Who's people loved your kind and called you friend. I have come to ask you for your help."

"The king's son, cruel and full of trickery. Is this why you have come dragon slayer's wife?"

"Dragon Slayer's widow! This boy is not like his father," She says to him and places her hand on the shoulder of a knight next to her, "This knight here is his mentor. He has taught him the Old Code. I need your help."

I had heard of the Old Code. Papa says that King Arthur himself wrote the code and instructed that all the knights of his realm should follow it and pass it on to future knights after he went to heaven. It is the most sacred and important oath a knight can take. Papa knows it and says that when I am older that he teach it to me too. I can see Queen Aislinn pull off the blanket covering her son and I can see that front of his shirt is stained with blood.

"Kalias look away for a moment. I don't want you to see this."

I nodded, turned my head and closed my eyes. The boy's wound must be great if papa does not wish for me to see it. I can hear the boy moaning and gasping for air.

"The wound is deep. You know what you ask."

"I will teach him your ways. He will grow in your grace. He will grow just and good, just as young Kalias there will. I swear he will learn your ways alongside her."

"No! The boy must swear. Give me your sword knight. Kalias you may open your eyes now and come forward, but under no circumstances are you to look at the boy's injury. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa I understand," I said as I opened my eyes. I came forward and looked at the boy's face. I smiled and waved at him while the knight with blonde hair gave his sword to papa. The boy turned his head to look at me and papa. He growled a bit and that seemed to scare the boy.

"It's all right my son," Queen Aislinn said to him and held him in her arms, "Do not be afraid. He can save you."

"Now listen to me boy," Papa says to him with a stern voice and holds the knights sword over him, "Swear that your father's blood lust and tyranny died with him. Swear that you will live and rule with mercy. Come to me and learn the Once-Ways alongside my daughter here. Now swear!"

"Papa," I asked and gently poked his arm to get his attention, "Does this mean that this boy is to take lessons from you with me?"

"Yes it does if he promises and swears to keep his promise little one."

"Oh," I said and turned my attention back to the boy.

"I swear," He says to papa in a hoarse voice and then falls asleep.

"Einon! Einon awake," The knight yells and slightly shakes the boy. But he doesn't seem to be breathing or moving, "He's dead!"

Then the knight snatched his sword out of papa's claws. I whimper and move closer to papa as the sword had sparks coming from it when he did that. The knight and I look at his sword and I can see the sword has a long scratch all down the front from papa's claws.

"Peace, Knight of the Old Code. Kalias it is ok I am not hurt. Now please step away from me a bit and witness the wonders of an ancient glory."

I do as he asks and move away a bit. He lifts up a few scales from his chest and uses his thumb claw to open it. I winced at the sound, but then I can see bright light coming from his chest. I can hear his heart beating and can see him scoop out a bright red light from his chest. The light also sounds like a heartbeat and feels warm like one of the fire pits in the cave. He puts the light on the wound of the boy and the light shines brighter. Brighter than any flame papa has ever made. Then it quickly fades back into the wound. I know papa told me not to look at the boy's injury but I was curious about the light and saw it shining in the wound on the boy's stomach. Papa blew some fire on the wound and in an instant it closed up.

"Half my heart to make you whole," He said to the boy as he scoops me up in his paws and places me next to him, "It's strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath."

The boy starts breathing deep breaths and starts to wake up. Then the knights pick him up and start heading towards the entrance. Queen Aislinn hugs me and bows to papa before she too starts heading towards the entrance. The last one to leave was the mentor of the boy, but then he turns to papa.

"I served the father only for the sake of the son," He says as he goes for his sword, pulls it out and holds it before his face, "All my hopes rest on him. Forgive a doubting fool. Call when you need of me. Ask what you will of me. Should you or young Kalias need me, my sword, my service is yours and yours little one."

"Thank you sir knight," I giggled and curtsied before him, "I will remember your promise."

"I only ask you to remind him always of his vow, knight of the Old Code. Come Kalias, it is time you are in bed. Go get your things."

"Yes papa," I say to him and run to get them. The knight noticed them, gathered them up, and handed them to me.

"Thank you sir knight," I said to him as I took them back and curtsied.

He bowed a bit and said, "It was my pleasure mi' lady. Have pleasant dreams as you slumber."

"Good night and pleasant dreams to you too," I giggled, curtsied one more time and ran off to join papa in the sleeping cavern.

I put my toys on their shelf before changing my clothes into my nightgown. Then I say my prayers and climb onto the blanket in my papa's arms. He sings me one of the old lullabies before I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I can feel papa nudging me gently with his claw.

"Time to wake up Kalias."

"Mm-mm don't want to get up."

"Come on little one, time to greet the day."

"Papa, I'm still sleepy. I don't wanna get up."

Then I felt something tickling my stomach. I squealed and giggled as papa tickled me with one of his claws.

"No stop! Papa that tickles stoooppp!"

"Are you still sleepy now or do I have to tickle you some more?"

"No I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop!"

He stopped but I was still laughing. I got up and went to pick out my dress for the day. I undressed and got into the hot springs near our bed to take a bath. Father watches me with a towel. I swim and splash around for a bit and then papa uses a claw to help me wash my hair. I use a wash cloth and a bar of soap, courtesy of Queen Aislinn, to clean the rest of me. I duck under the water to rinse off and swim over to the edge to get out. I try to get out, but I'm still too little to get out on my own. Papa scoops me out of the water and gives me the towel. I dry off, put on my clothes and finish brushing my black hair. Papa always says it is as pretty as the night's sky.

"Papa, is the prince going to be joining us for lessons to today," I ask him as I ate my breakfast which was fruit and some bread. Papa was having some meat from an animal he just caught.

"Probably not today little one, he will need to take a few days to rest. Then I expect the knight to bring him."

"It will be fun to have someone to share lessons and to play with."

"Yes I expect it will. Now if you are done with your breakfast, we shall continue where we left off in the reading lesson yesterday."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I saw a change in papa. He seemed sad for some reason. I never saw the prince come once since the Queen brought him to our cave. In fact, Queen Aislinn had not come anymore either. I don't know what is going on around here, but whatever it is, I don't like it. It felt like something is wrong or something bad is about to happen.

"Papa, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Kalias. Why do you ask?"

"You seem sad in fact everything around here feels odd. Like all the happiness has disappeared. I don't hear you sing anymore and neither the prince nor Queen Aislinn have come to visit us once since he got hurt. Is that why you are sad?"

"Well yes in a way. Aislinn is the Queen of our land so she has to take care of everyone and has not had the time to visit us. As far as the prince is concerned, I fear he has forgotten his promise to me."

"But that's bad isn't it? You always told me that when someone makes a promise, then he is supposed to keep it. It's mean that he has forgotten about us."

"Yes that is true I did tell you that. Next time I see that boy's mentor, I am going to remind him to remind the prince of the promise he forgot."

"Great, can we go for a swim in the underground pool?"

"Yes we can, now change out of your clothes and climb up.

Then I took off my dress, put it in its spot in our sleeping cavern and hopped onto papa's paw. Then he lifted me up to ride on his back. We walked down a slope for a bit until we came to a huge boulder. Papa rolled the boulder to one side and we walked in. The pool was a beautiful blue color and the water was cool compared to the rest of the cave. It was the one place, beside the entrance of the cave, that we could see the sky. The sun was shining down into the cavern, making the water sparkle like gems and lighting up the place. Papa walked into the water for a bit, held out his paw for me to climb on. I jumped off his shoulder onto his paw and sat. Then he lowered me into the water, before flying up in the air a bit and diving into a really deep end of the pool. The splash from his dive sent out waves and I rode them to the edge of the pool. Papa's head quickly came up and he started swimming towards me. I swim out to meet him, but he quickly caught up to me. We swam together for a long time, but soon I started feeling sleepy. Papa got out of the water, went out our sleeping cavern, wrapped me in a blanket and cradled me on his arms. After some time had passed I woke up, yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh. Papa I'm hungry."

"I thought you would be," He said with a warm chuckle while handing me my clothes, "That is why I caught us some deer to have for lunch. I already cooked yours for you."

"Yummy, thank you papa," I say to him as I slip my head through and smooth out the rest of my dress.

After lunch, papa and I moved onto my singing lessons. I sang my best for him, but he seemed to be distracted for some reason and wasn't paying attention to me anymore.

"Papa what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong little one. I'm sorry; I have just been a bit distracted today."

"Oh," I say to him, "Papa I've been thinking about what you said this morning about the prince and I'm not sure I like him."

"Why do you say that Kalias?"

"Because he broke his promise to you, it doesn't seem right that he just forgot a promise he made to a dragon. That knight mentor of his too, he also broke his promise to you. I don't like that. He's mean, they both are! And I don't think I will ever like them if they don't come like they said they would."

"Kalias don't be angry with them. I am sure they will come any day now."

"No! They promised to come visit and they didn't. That boy could have lied to you. I am not ever going to like him for as long as I live unless he keeps his promise to you. And that goes for the knight too even if he did help me pick up my toys!"

* * *

A few days have passed since I told papa that, then papa stood up very quickly and look towards the entrance.

"Kalias quickly pack your things! I don't have time to explain now but we need to leave this cave and go to another I know of."

I don't say anything because something in papa's voice scares me. I quickly gather everything Queen Aislinn has given me into the large blanket. Then papa scoops it up and I climb up onto his back. We make our way to the pool, papa throws the rock roughly aside and we take the sky. This is the first time I have ever flown with papa, so I shut my eyes tight. When I open them up again, we are back on the ground and by a river. He walks in the river to a waterfall, when we get there he sets our things on the ground. Then he holds out his paws for me to climb onto and he gently holds me to him as we pass through the waterfall. I got a little wet but otherwise I am okay. He sets me on a dry ledge and goes back outside to get our things.

He sets them up on the ledge behind me and I move deeper into the cave to give him more room to come up here with me. It is not like our old home and I still don't understand why we had to move.

"Papa, I don't understand something. Why did we have to leave our warm cave?"

"Because it was not safe to live there anymore my daughter, you were right about the boy. He lied to me, and his mentor became very angry with me. I could sense that he was coming to hurt me and that is why I had us come here."

"But why did he want to hurt you? You did not anything to hurt him!"

"That is point Kalias I did hurt him in a way. That light you saw well, it saved the boy's life, but he was like I said, he is cruel and full of trickery. The knight didn't see that about him before and now the knight thinks that light I gave the boy changed him but in a bad way. He thinks it was my fault the boy is bad now."

"But it's not your fault. That's not fair to blame you, when it's the boy that's at fault. He should be mad at the boy for being bad not you," I cry to him and hug him around his face. It was not fair.

"You are truly a gift and a very sweet girl my daughter," He smiles and kisses me face.

"I don't care where I live, as long as I have you, I'm home. I love you papa so much."

"I love you too Kalias and am glad that you are here with me as well."

**Author's Note: Ok so that is the first chapter of this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I am working on the 2nd chapter so hopefully I will be able to get it out to you soon. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: 12 years later

**Disclaimer: Well here's the next chapter. In this chapter little Kalias has grown up and things are going to get interesting. Like always, I don't own the characters from DragonHeart, except her. Now enjoy.**

* * *

It has been 12 years since Father saved the prince and at times I wish he had not. Things have not gotten better since the prince became king, if anything they are worse. I am 16 now, but I am not old enough to be declared a woman just yet. Father has been training me in the Old Ways as usual, the Old Code, and the art of fighting. I know that in these days it is uncommon for a woman to know the art of combat, but Father and I both agree that I should know how to defend myself. I also want to protect him for a change instead of him protecting me. After all, it's not my flesh that the knights are craving to carve a reputation out of. Especially now that there are hardly any dragons alive anymore. I know only of two dragons now; my father and a female dragon with multiple scars all over her body. She goes by the name "Scarred One" just as my father goes by the name "Great One". I have not seen her in at least a fortnight and I pray that she is well and unharmed. Right now I am focusing on my archery under the gaze of father. I hit the target dead in the center with two arrows at the same time.

"How was that Father? Was that better than the last time?"

"Very good Kalias, you have a sharp eye. Now let's see how you are at a moving target."

With that, he tosses a slab of bark up in the air. I aim and fire at the bark, the arrow hits it and goes right through it. I smile and proudly hold my head high at him before handing my bow and quiver to him.

"Excellent work Kalias. Well done!"

"Thank you Father," I say to him as I glance up at the sun to judge the time, "Well I have to go now. I promise to be back before the sun begins to set."

"Where are you going?"

"Tis noon Father. I am off to gather some grain and to buy other such ingredients to make bread for us. If I leave now, I should be done before the sun begins to set."

"All right but take care no one notices you, especially King Einon's soldiers and only gather as much as you need."

"I know Father, bye!"

Then I take a small hand scythe with me and a belt and make my way to the grain fields of King Einon. Whenever I take something of his, I always make sure it is the part closest to the woods so if someone should spot me, I can make a quick getaway in the trees. Einon's stupid soldiers don't know these woods like I do and get lost so easily it's funny. I get out my belt and hook it on a branch for later. Then I set to work harvesting the stacks. I finished collecting them and binding them with the belt when I hear a great roar. I look and see the Scarred One coming in my direction. I grab my scythe and run to her. She sees me coming and frantically waves at me.

"Scarred One what's wrong?"

"Kalias run, get away from here. A knight is pursuing me. Go before he gets here!"

"No, let me fight with you! I can help!"

"There's no time, now leave," She roars and gently pushes me to the trees. I have no choice but to do as she says.

As I run, I can hear a horse coming and I can also hear her roar in defiance at the man on the horse. I pray that she will be all right. I reach the trees and climb one to watch the battle. She is swinging her tail at him, but he dodges. Then she swipes at him with her claws. It's not easy to kill a dragon unless you hit them in one of their weak spots, which I pray the knight does not know. As the fight continues, both the Scarred One and the knight were kicking up so much dirt and grain, I couldn't tell who was winning until I saw her tail go limp. My heart dropped when I saw the dust settle and only the knight was left standing. His sword was embedded in the side of her neck. I quickly climb down from my hiding place and run to her, forgetting about father's rule to not let anyone see me in the King's field. As I approach, I duck and see the knight taking a fang from her as a trophy. No doubt he is taking that fang as proof that he has slaughtered this creature so he would get paid for it. This is exactly why I prefer dragons to the company of people. You don't see dragons killing humans for money. What use does a dragon have of money anyway?

I watch him leave with his back to me. If I ever see that knight cross my path again, I can guarantee you; all he is going to get from me is a cold knife to the neck or a cold shoulder. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I approach her mangled body. I kiss both of her cheeks on her face and close her eyes. Father needs to know about this. Then, before my eyes, she fades into the ground.

"Goodbye Scarred One. May God look after you."

I run back to the forest and gather my things before heading for home. Now as far as I know, my father is the only dragon left thanks to that knight. I swear to God, if that knight should even think of harming him, the dragon isn't going to be the only thing trying to kill him. Just as I promised father earlier, I made it back to our cave by sun set. I stored the grain in a dry place for now. Normally, I would've set right to work picking the grains out, but my heart just isn't up to it at this moment. All I want to do now is try to forget the look on her face after that man murdered her.

"Kalias you've returned, but I can feel that something is troubling you. What's wrong?"

"Father, I bring terrible news," I say and feel a lump in my throat and the tears flowing down my face, "The Scarred One was killed today! I was there when it happened, I saw everything. I was there when a knight rode after her in the field and struck her dead. She told me to flee and I did, I went to the woods and watched the battle from a tree. Father it was horrible!"

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," He says and hugs me to him, I cling to his chest and sob," Did you see the knight's face and did he see you?"

"No, his back was to me and they were kicking up so much dirt I couldn't see anything until I saw her tail go limp and the dust settled. His sword was jabbed right in her neck and he took one of her fangs too as proof of his slaughter!"

"Well, then we will have to be extra cautious from now on. When you do go to the market, make sure on your way back that no one is following you."

"I know, and if I see that knight again, all he will get from me is either a cold shoulder or a cold blade to his throat. I hate him!"

"Kalias, I don't want you to start trouble. Remember the Old Code, 'A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue.'"

"Yes, I know the Code Father! But it also says 'His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth and his wrath undoes the wicked.' Well the way I see it, that man **is** wicked! Now I am in no way saying you are weak and helpless Father, but I cannot and will not stand by and let that man or anyone else kill the only family I have ever known! I can't lose you; my heart could not bear it. It hurts to even think about such a thing."

"All right, young one it's all right," He calmly says as I cry, then he puts a claw under my chin to make me look at him. He has a warm smile on his face, "I am here my daughter, and I do not plan on going anywhere and leaving you alone in this world just yet. I don't blame you for feeling this way, in a way you are right and I am so proud that you wish to follow the Code and what is right in your heart. You have such a kind soul and are truly a gift sent from the heavens."

"Thank you papa, I love you," I say as he wipes the tears from my eyes, "I am tired Father."

"Yes it is late, I think a light supper and an early rest will do us both some good. I love you too my little one."

I nod and smile at him as I prepare supper for the both of us. We had some of the game I caught yesterday before I changed into my nightgown. Then father lays out the blanket before him and I take my place with him in his arms. After all these years, that hasn't changed between us even though I have. I still feel more comfortable sleeping in his arms than on my own. Some nights I do sleep away from him in my spot, but I still feel safer sleeping in his arms especially when we receive news that another dragon was killed. When that happens, it make me feel happy that when I awake the next morning, my father is still here and alive with me.

* * *

The next morning, I awake, yawn and stretch out my arms. Father is still asleep and I do not wish to wake him. So, I gently climb over his arms to bath and dress myself for the day. Over the years we have lived here, father would make my clothes from the skins of animals, until the knights came to challenge him, then he would take the clothes from their saddle bags and alter them to fit me until I learned how to make my own clothes. Today is my day off from lessons, so I get to do whatever I want. That is why I chose to let him sleep in for a bit. Now seems like the perfect time to pick the grains out of the stalks I cut yesterday. If I start on them now, then by noon I should have enough grounded up to go to the market like I planned yesterday. As far as money goes for buying the ingredients, I have my collection from the fallen knights father has killed at the waterfall. They are all dead so they will have no further use of the money. This way I can give it back to the people who King Einon and his lackeys tax and still live as much of a normal life as possible. I am very careful with it, and only take a small amount with me so no one will think I am a thief. If I walk into a heavily crowded place, looking like an ordinary peasant, and yet carry a huge sack of gold with me, then the guards will get suspicious of me and that is trouble I would very much like to avoid.

It takes me most of the morning, like I knew it would, to pick the grains out and to ground them up into flour. I pour the flour into a sack and go to check on father. He is still sleeping, and then I get an idea and smile wickedly. I start tickling his nose and he flinched but still refuses to get up. So I move to his side, start tickling him and can hear him laughing. I laugh and continue as he rolls over to avoid me, but it only helped because it now gives me access to his belly. I climb up and continue where I left off.

"All right, all right I'm awake! Ha ha ha, stop Kalias please, I beg you!"

"Ha ha, good morning Father or should I say 'good afternoon?' Were you planning to just sleep the day away," I playfully ask as I lay on his chest with my arm propped under my chin, "Listen, I have to go to the market for a few things to bake bread, so I thought I should tell you first before I left."

"That is fine, just remember to be careful. Remember what I said yesterday about checking to make sure no one follows you here. Understand?"

"I remember Father, now I have to go."

With that out-of-the-way, I get off him and go to put on my shawl and gather my milk pail, my basket and money bag. It take me about an hour on foot to reach the nearest town, and as soon as I enter, I head to a place where a man is selling eggs, milk, cream, butter and other such things.

"Ah, what can I do for you lass on the great day," He politely asks me behind a counter.

"Hello, I need about a quart of milk, a dozen eggs, and four sticks of butter and let's see, about six cakes of yeast."

"All right I will be right back with your milk lass. Here are your other items."

He gives me my basket with the items carefully wrapped up and the eggs next to them in a box. Then he takes me milk pail from me to get me the milk. When he brings it back, he places it on the counter next to my basket and firmly fastens the lid on. Then he sets to work figuring out the price.

"All right that will be 18 silver pieces lass."

I get out 12 gold pieces from my bag and hand them to him. He puts them in his money-box and goes to give me my change.

"No keep it. I know the king has increased the taxes so you will be needing this money more than I," I whisper to him as I subtly slip 3 more gold coins from my bag to the change and push it back to him.

"Well, thank you lass, but are you sure you wouldn't be needing this for yourself and your family? With times being what they are, you are going to need it too."

"No, I have only my father and we get along just fine. Take it, your family needs it more than us and I can promise you that we will not starve as you can see and besides we mostly like to hunt for our food in the woods near my dwelling. The Lord always provides for us. I bless you sir for your kindness and for you to have a marvelous day."

"Thank you and bless you lass as well. Good day to you."

With my purchases in hand, I start my way home. Along the way, I would take small breaks and look around to make sure no one was following me. When I saw no one, I continued on my way. It took about an hour and a half to make it safely back to the cave.

"Father, I'm home! Sorry it took so long, I had to rest a few times on the way back, but I was able to get everything," I called to him.

"Very good Kalias, you made sure that no one followed you," He asks as he takes my things in his paw.

"Yes, no one was following me. Now let's get these things inside so I can finish making the bread."

It took me the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, but I was able to make 6 gorgeous loaves of bread with father's help of course. As soon as the dough was ready, I placed it on a shield and covered it with another shield I got off a knight and father blew a quick fire-ball at the shield. It took a few minutes for the metal to cool enough so I could remove the top shield and there they were, baked to a perfect golden brown.

"Well that's that, mmm they smell heavenly don't they Father?"

"Yes they do. Kalias, your skills in combat match those of your skills in cooking as well. This will be a delicious addition to our meals for a good while."

"Yes it will, now all I have to do is wrap them up," I smile and say to him. Then I notice something in my basket I had missed.

Apparently the man had left me a little something for my generosity, but how he slipped it into my basket without me noticing, I don't know.

"Aw, will you look at Father? The man I bought the ingredients from today charged me for the price of the items I requested and slipped two more sticks of butter in my basket and this small cake. He didn't need to give me this. Though I did refuse to take my change and I even slipped three more gold coins to him. But how did he get this into my basket?"

"You told me he returned to the counter with your milk pail and set it there. He could have slipped it in that way."

"Well that was very sweet of him to do so just the same. I guess we will be having butter to go with our bread tonight and this cake too for dessert."

The next time I go to that town and see that man again, I will have to remember to thank him for this. I do prefer the company of dragons to people, but I guess this proves that there still are some decent and kind men in this world. We need more people like him in this world, especially in these dark times. It's times like this when I remember to count my blessings and thank the Lord for watching over me and my father.

* * *

The next day, father and I are enjoying the sunshine on the rocks outside and I am drawing a picture of him. After a few more lines, it is done and I show it to him.

"Kalias this is beautiful and a great likeness as well."

"Thank you, next I think I will try carving a likeness of you out of wood."

I got out my carving knife and was about to start on a good size piece of wood, but then I hear the sound of a horse coming.

"Father, do you hear that?" I turn around, but I don't see him. Then I see his eye blink at me, he blended into the rocks.

"Yes, it's a knight and a monk coming this way."

"Well what do we do? We can't kill the monk."

"Try to convince him that there is no one here but you and then he will leave. Otherwise, we may have to add another body to our doorstep anyway."

I nod my head and take my place on a high rock to start carving my little figure. I can see the knight riding up the river and a monk following after him on foot through the brush. He has a quill pen and a writing book with him.

"Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo sir knight, I have decided to construct the Balled of Bowen. How would you suggest I write this," He calls out to the knight.

"As quietly and far away as possible," The knight yells back at him.

"Oh, don't concern yourself with my safety! I mean verse, meter. Shall I spice it up with a poetical flourish or just the cold hard facts?"

"If you do not be quiet, then you and I will be the only things cold and hard around here!"

"I would agree with you knight," I said to him as I continued carving, "Now be on your way, you are trespassing!"

The knight and the monk look at one another and then at me. Confusion was clearly etched on their faces as they started to approach me.

"Are you deaf knight? I told you to leave, so take your monk friend there and turn your horse around!"

"What makes you say that we are trespassing girl? Do you own this river?"

"Ay, I do, I live here and this river and the waterfall are on my land. Therefore, they along with the shore your friend is treading on are mine. Now, either you leave or I will make you."

"My lady, there is no need for violence, we are merely seeking a dragon. This knight is the best dragon slayer I have ever known," The monk says to me as he sits on a rock, unaware it is actually Father.

"Well, there aren't any dragons here I can assure you, so good day to you," I tell them, but I am starting to get nervous. I hope that father doesn't move and that they will leave soon.

"Are you sure of that lass? He could be hiding in that cave I can see behind the waterfall. I'd like to take a look, if you live around here like you say, then you wouldn't want one of those around."

"That is my home and I am telling you that there is no dragon in there or anywhere else around here," I tell him as I climb down and block his way.

"Rather odd life for someone so young. Still, I'd like to see for myself. One could have made its nest in there."

"No, you can't come in! So please leave and take your friend with you," I yelled and pointed to the monk writing in his book.

I gasped when the monk stuck his pen into my father's head to sharpen it and father groaned. As he stands up, the monk slides off his head and ends up in the river.

"Get back," The knight yells and pulls me away from my father.

"Get off me," I yell at him and pull my arm from his grasp as father enters the cave.

"So, 'there are no dragons here' hmm? Isn't that what you said? Get back lass and I'll take care of this."

Then there is a burst of water and a dead knight and horse gets thrown at the knight. I quickly get out-of-the-way as the knight ducks. The corpse lands in the water next to the monk.

"What was that?!"

"That's all what's left of the last dragon slayer that tangled with me," Father warns him, "If I were you, I'd quit while I was ahead."

The monk screamed and threw the dead knight's head, which somehow ended up in his hands, away in terror. I smile and laugh at father's joke. The knight pulls out a spear and he throws it just as I run to stop him. It gets stuck in father, but only for a moment. The knight smiles thinking he has won, but I smile back at him knowingly.

"Is that the best you can do knight," I ask him and laugh, "That's not going to work. Look."

He frowns and turns to look. Just as I thought, father starts breaking the spear into multiple pieces and then yells, "Catch!" as he throws the pieces at the knight. He raises his shield to protect him, I look at it and what I see makes me feel sick. I cover my mouth and run to the cave before he could stop me.

"Father," I whisper to him, "I saw the knight's shield and all around the outside of it has dragon teeth."

"Really," He asks me and turns to the knight, "You know I've got quite the collection of victims in here!"

"I will not let that girl or myself be added to it, now release her!"

"You must be joking! I am in no danger knight, in fact the only one in danger here is you if you don't leave while you have the chance!"

I can barely see him through the waterfall, but I can hear the knight get off his horse and jump in the river.

"I've given you my final warning," Father angrily yells at him and inhales to breathe fire at him. I get behind him to avoid getting burned.

"Did you get him," I whispered and came forward to see. But much to my dismay, the knight is still alive. Then again, this cave isn't the best place to breathe fire; it's too wet to hurt him.

"A little damp for fire isn't it," the knight taunts and walks forward with his shield on one arm and a sword in another. He is beginning to get on my nerves. It is one thing to have a knight that is too stubborn and stupid to listen, but when he starts being cheeky, then that's tears it. Father growls at him, I think he is getting as annoyed with this guy as much as I am.

"Why must you knight-errands, out to make a name for yourselves, always pick on us dragons?"

"I don't need a name and as you can see, I've got a collection of my own!"

"Ha yeah? You're one who kills dragons for money," I yell at him with disgust.

"It's honest enough work lass. One must earn a living."

"Oh yes one must live," Father smiles at me and winks, "Well since you seek a profit, we might as well begin."

I nod, get my bow and arrows and climb onto his back. By now I am well aware of what father has planned next.

"Oh don't flatter yourself dragon," The knight smugly says as he creeps forward with his sword raised, "It's not the profit, it's the pleasure."

"Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!"

Then father rushes at him and we burst out of the cave and the waterfall into the sky. I look back and see the knight come out of the cave, mount his horse and start to chase us.

"Father he's right behind us and gaining," I tell him.

"Let's see how long this one lasts," He chuckles, "It's been a while since we've had a real challenge come our way."

"I agree the last one only lasted a few seconds. This will be interesting; I wonder what his strategy is to win?"

Suddenly, I hear a whirling sound coming from behind us and father jerks, I almost fell off.

"Oh dear," He gasps as he looks back.

"What's wrong," I ask and turn around. Then I see it, father's right leg is caught with some bolas attached to a rope. The rope is attached to the knight's saddle like the line of a fishing pole and father is the fish. I get out one of my knives and am about to climb over to cut the rope loose when something funny happens. The knights saddle slides off his horse for some reason and he is dangling on the saddle in the air. I laugh as father flies and the knight is being dragged behind us through the tall grass and into the brush.

"Ha ha Father look," I yell and point to the knight, "Hey, you're lucky; I never got to do that growing up!"

"You can't fly forever dragon," He yells at father.

"Neither can you," He counters back.

"Slow down!"

"Come visit the woods!"

Then father turns and starts to fly over a forest. The knight is screaming and dodging the tree trucks.

"Look out!"

The knight manages to dodge a few more trees, but I had a feeling his luck would run out eventually. Just as I predicted, the knight slams into a tree.

"Ow pity, that must have hurt!"

"Uh you might want to look out for… oh and uh… ooh ouch," I tell him as he hits a few more.

"Again and again," Father asks as he continues to hit the trees, "How do you like the ride so far?!"

I am laughing the entire time, this has to be the funniest chase father and I have ever had. The knight's grip doesn't loosen no matter how many trees he hits.

"We're earning our money now aren't we?"

"Now is there someplace we can drop you off? Feel free to let us know," I call out to him.

Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but the line snaps tight and jerks father. I lose my grip and fall off screaming, but father catches me before we both hit the ground hard. I groan and try to shake the slight pain in my head out. Father sets me down and goes to get up, only to still have the line stuck on his foot. He tries to bite it off, but he can't reach it.

"Hold on Father, I'll free you!"

I got out my dagger and start to cut the lines when the knight shows up looking smug and has his sword up at us.

"I won't do that if I were you girl. Oh, you dragon are good! I haven't had this sort of challenge for a long time!"

"Nor likely to again," Father yells at him and reveals that his tail has blades in it. He must be getting desperate because he has only used that on a handful of occasions. He swipes his tail back and forth, but the knight keeps backing out of his way. I join the fight with my short sword I keep on my left hip. The knight wasn't expecting me to fight, so I managed to cut his arm a bit. Father and I take turns trying to get him, but somehow he was able to deflect my attacks and dodges my father's as well. Then he got the advantage and hit the knight with the flat part of his tail, sending him into a tree. Unfortunately, he ducks at the last second as father slices the tree in half. I start trying to attack his legs and punching him when he blocks my sword.

"Will you stop this?! What are you doing, lass?!"

"Obviously, I am trying to kill you knight," I yell in anger as I attack him. With every attack he blocks me and dodges father, my rage towards him increases.

"I can see that, but what I want to know is why? Why are you defending this cold-blooded murdering creature that would kill you as soon as look at you?"

"Because knight, HE'S. MY. FATHER,"I scream at him with rage and, using my foot to swipe his legs out from under him, flip him onto his back. He hits the ground hard and just as father's tail can slice him in half he rolls out-of-the-way. He does this two more times and gets up to run just as father's tail comes down a third time. Father goes to hit him again, but the knight jumps over a log and his tail smashes into it and gets stuck.

I groan and cover my face as he yells "Drat!"

"Father wait just a minute and I'll help you! Ah, stop struggling so I can hold the log down and you'll be free in a second!"

I try to hold the log still, but when he tries to pull his tail out, the log comes up and flings me off and I land on my butt.

"Then again maybe not, ouch," I groan as the knight helps me up. I jerk my arm back and glare at him, "Don't touch me!"

"A little overconfident aren't we dragon?"

"Hardly, but if you kill me, then you'll be out of work."

"I won't stop until I have rid the world of every last one of you."

"I am the last one/ He is the last one," Father and I yell at him together.

"Kalias move," Father orders before he starts to inhale.

I run to him just as he launches several fire balls at the knight. There is smoke everywhere and I cough as I wave a hand to clear it from my face.

"Did you get him this time?"

The smoke clears and by some miracle, much to my dismay, the knight is still standing. I groan and kick a bit of dirt in frustration. We've had our share of stubborn knights in the past, but this one really takes the cake. He just won't go down and stay down.

"You, girl, I have to say that I find it very hard to believe that this creature is your father and you, dragon are just trying to save your scaly hid with tricks," He says to us as he brushes a burning piece of bark off his shoulder.

"Haven't you noticed the pickings are rather slim these days," Father points out to him.

"I got me one just the other day," He proudly says to him.

"So it was you that killed the Scarred One," Father and I said at the same time.

"She and he were the last," I sadly say to him, "Must have been a proud kill warrior! How much gold did her tattered carcass put in your purse?!"

"That's none of your concern," He snaps at me.

"Couldn't have been very much, and you'll kill me for sport? And when there are no more dragons to slay, how will you make a living knight?!"

"Shut up!"

Then father pulls the rope on his leg and it hits the knight right between the legs and flips him hard on the ground. As I cut the rope off him, he roars, opens his mouth widely and his sharpest fangs come down from the roof of his mouth. He's going in for the kill now; no one ever lives when this happens. He roars ferociously, and goes to chomp down on the knight, but he grabs his sword and sticks it in the roof of Father's mouth.

"No! Father hold on I'm coming," I scream in fright. I don't know what I am going to do once I get there though, something like this has never happened before.

"No Kalias stay back," Father mutters to me.

"I warn you dragon, if your teeth come down, then my sword goes up right into your brain!"

"We'll see about that," I yell at him and go to climb father, but then he stops me with his tail and pushes me back.

"Kalias, there's nothing you can do, so don't try to help. I don't want to accidentally shallow you, understand?"

"All right," I say to him.

I don't like this; I am scared for my father. I start praying that the Lord won't take my father from me just yet. I don't want to lose him. Several hours have passed; it is now night and the knight and father are still fighting. The knight still has his sword in father's mouth.

"If your sword goes up, my teeth come down," Father mutters at him.

I yawn and start to nod off. The monk called Brother Gilbert, who was also watching from behind a hill, had given me half a loaf of bread earlier. It helped take the edge off my hunger, but I was starting to feel hungry again. I hear the knight say something and then he tosses an arm of a dead knight that got stuck in between father's teeth. I had tried to remove it once before, but I couldn't get it out for him.

"Oh, thank you very much. That's been stuck in there for months, Kalias tried to get it out, but alas she could not. Could you get your buttocks off my tongue?"

"Why should you be comfortable? My armor is rusting in your drool and your breath is absolutely foul."

"Well, what do you expect with old knights rotting in between my molars," Father asks him and the coughs, "Oh god my mouth is so dry."

He starts hacking and coughing while the knight is shouting in protest. Father clears his throat and cough one last time.

"Oh, sorry about that. It seems we've hit a bit of a stalemate wouldn't you say?"

"Yuck! I can go three days without sleep."

"I can go three weeks."

"Ooh! I'll stab you before I nod off."

"And I'll chomp you. Marvelous, we'll kill each other."

"What do you suggest?"

"A truce. Get out of my mouth and let's talk face-to-face."

I quickly stand up after hearing that news. I am not going to let this knight gain the upper hand again. The moment he touches the ground, I'll kill him.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I give you my word."

"The word of a dragon. It's worthless."

Oh, that is the last straw. Now he's insulting my father's honor, if I wasn't going to kill him before I certainly am now. The moment he comes out of my father's mouth, he is a dead man.

"You stubborn lout," Father yells, spits him out onto the ground and pins him with his paw on his chest.

"Perfect, with him trapped this will be easy," I say to myself as start marching towards them.

"Oh, I should have known," The knight groans, "Well, go on, kill me."

Father snaps his jaw back into place and says, "I don't want to kill you, I never did. And I don't want you to kill me either."

"All right," I say as I pull out a knife, "Then I will!"

I start to head for him, but father slams his other paw down on me and pins me on my back. I struggle to get out, but I can't move an inch. I try kicking to get myself out, but that proves useless.

"Father, what are you doing?! Let me up!"

"No, now you have 5 seconds to throw that knife away, your bow and arrows and any other weapons I know you have on you away, or you are confided to the cave for 7 days young lady!"

"What?! That's not fair! He tries to kill you, he gets off easy. I try to kill him and I get punished?!"

"Times up! Well?"

"No!"

"Very well, you want to go for a fortnight?"

"All right, fine," I yell at him and he lets up a little to give me room to remove my weapons. The knife in my hand, I throw and it gets stuck in the ground. Next is me bow and quiver of arrows and finally all my other blades I have hidden on my person. I cross my arms, turn my head and huff at the injustice in this. Father clears his throat to get my attention.

"I said all of them Kalias and I meant it."

I huff and pull one out of my shirt near my chest and fling it with the others. I had hoped he would have forgotten about that one, but he knows me too well.

"Now that we've gotten that out-of-the-way; how do we gain anything? If you win, you lose a trade and my daughter is fatherless. If I win, we have to wait for the next sword slinger thirsting to carve a reputation out of my hid. I'm tired of having us lurking in holes and sulking in darkness. Kalias deserves a better life than that."

"It hasn't been all that terrible father, but I will admit it. I would love for us to be able to get out more and not have to live in fear of someone following me home."

"I'm going to let you both up now and if you wish we can pursue this fracas to its final stupidity. Or you can listen to my alternative."

The knight and I groaned as father takes his paws off us and we get up. I grab one of my knives and hold it at the knight. He rolls over and struggles pick his sword up with both hands.

"Hmm," Father says and looks at us with a raised eyebrow. I sigh, sheath my knife in its place and put my hands on my hips. I am interested in father's idea for an alternative.

"What's the alternative," The knight asks as he drops his sword and sits down on the ground in exhaustion.

TBC:

Well looks like Kalias has grown from a playful little girl to a spirited young lady. Now she finds herself punished for her stubbornness. Don't worry she wouldn't be confined to their cave, but she will be on punishment for a week. The next chapter will give the full details of it and what the alternative is her father spoke of. For those who don't know what a fortnight is, it's another word for two weeks. Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alternative

**Disclaimer: Hi folks, I have to say that this story is coming along every well and this is the first time I haven't had as much trouble figuring out what I want to do with this story. You guys have been a great help with inspiring me to write. **

**Amazing Writer on Wings: thanks a bunch for the ideas in helping me write this story. You have been a great inspiration in my work. **

**DreamerAndReader: I am glad to hear you are enjoying this story and hopefully this story will inspire you to go see the movie. This is a personal favorite of mine and I highly recommend it.**

**NightWolf1159: I am happy to hear you are enjoying my story and I hope it gives you some inspiration for your own DragonHeart story. Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far. **

**And to the Guest Reviewers: Thanks a bunch for reviewing my story and hope you have enjoyed it so far. It has taken me a while to write out each chapter and to edit it before putting it out for you guys. If it takes me awhile to get a chapter out, it isn't because I have abandoned this story, it's because I either have writer's block or college classes have gotten in the way and I haven't had the time to write. But I do plan on finishing this story. **

**For now, sit back and enjoy Chapter 3. As always, I don't know any of the characters from the DragonHeart Movie, Universal Studios does, but Kalias is mine.**

* * *

I am not so sure about this alternative father spoke of last night. And to make matters worse, because we won't be going back to the cave for a while, father has made some changes in my punishment. At night, when we set up camp, I am confided to it and not allowed to hunt like I usually do. During the day, I have to be by that knight, known as Bowen, side the entire time if I am not with him.

Like now, I am riding on his horse with to a village and glaring daggers at his head. This is not fair, but the only good thing about this is it's only for a week. Father was seriously considering a fortnight because of my attitude about the whole thing. I will admit it was rather childish of me to carry on like that, but I was just so angry and still kind-of am about it.

The alternative is father flies around, causing panic among the villagers and causes a little damage to the village.

Then Bowen and I show up and pretend like we are here to kill him and get paid for it. My part is I have to pretend I'm Bowen's daughter and when people question why we look nothing alike, I tell them I favor my mother. The only thing we have in common is we have the same light blue eyes. Father was in the process of setting fire to the fields when we rode up. A man came out of his house, followed by a woman to see what all the noise was outside. The first thing I noticed about him was both he and the woman were only half-dressed and the second was that the man was one of King Einon's top lackeys. I had seen him once before with Einon and another knight with him on his right when they would go out and harass the people. They never saw me though so I had no worries about him recognizing me.

"Pesky critters, dragons," Bowen says to the man, who recognizes him in an instant.

"You," He yells and points at Bowen, but when he did that his pants fell down. As he pulled them back up, he yelled, "How dare you show your face around here!"

"Dragons are like huge rats, you can never seem to get rid of them," He said and then groaned as I subtlety punched him in the side, "Now unless you pay me two bags of gold in advance, we will just be on our way and let you handle this dragon problem on your own."

"Wait, wait wait! Let's not be hasty, it's a deal. Let me get dressed first and then I'll pay you."

Then he ran back in his house with his woman close behind him. Bowen dismounted his horse and went to help me off.

"I don't need your help," I say to him and slide off without any problems.

When the man came back, he had two small bags of gold in his hands, which I took before Bowen could lay his hands on them. He frowned at me while I just smiled back. I don't trust him so this is just a little incentive to make sure he doesn't hurt my father even by accident. The man looks at me and then at Bowen.

"Who's this? I don't remember seeing her with you when we last met the other day."

"She's my daughter, her name is Kalias."

"I don't believe you. Her hair is black and her skin is too tan to be yours. I sense a trick going on here."

"Of course she's mine. Look we have the same eyes," Bowen says as he grabs my face to show the man. My skin is an olive tan color so that is what the man meant when he said that my skin was too tan to be related to Bowen. I frown and kick him in the shin to get him to let go of my face. He yells in pain, let's go of me, and grabs his shin to rub the pain out.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much," He smirks and arches an eyebrow.

"I look more like my mother and she recently died. He found out a few days ago and insisted that I travel with him," I tell the man, and then I smirk at Bowen, "Actually he was never home much as it is. Mother used to say that he was a cad, a lout and a…"

I didn't get to finish because Bowen clapped his hand on my mouth and pulled me to him.

"If you will excuse us, I need my daughter to help me to set up the trap. Let's go young lady."

I protest as he turns us around and heads back to his horse. I bite down on his hand and he let's go. Then he firmly grabs my upper arm and pulls me along.

"All right, all right! You don't have to pull my arm off! I'm coming so you can let go of me!"

He releases me and we get to work. Bowen gets out a long spear and rigs up a huge cross-bow and fixes the spear on it. I help by cranking back the rope as far as it will go and latch it in place. Then I stand opposite side of Bowen and wait. This whole thing has me nervous as Bowen aims it into the sky. We have drawn a huge crowd by the lake where we have set up. I stand by with my arms crossed and drum my fingers on my arm. I don't have any of my weapons with me anymore because father has taken charge of them until the end of the week. Where, I don't know and he won't tell me. Bowen notices my stance and puts his arm around me. I stiffen at his touch.

"I'm not sure about this Bowen. I swear, if you actually hit him, I will kill you!"

"How? He took your weapons away and hid them remember?"

"I don't need them to kill you, I can use my bare hands," I wickedly chuckle as I put my arm around his waist and squeeze real hard, "Keep that in mind."

He groans and starts to pull away a bit as I loosen my grip on him.

"Behave yourself," He whispers in my ear, "Don't forget that we have quite a crowd behind us and I won't waste a minute to embarrass you and act like your father if I have too."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No? Try something else and see what happens."

"All right! All right, let's just get this over with," I hiss at him, "Don't push me. The mere thought of you being my father makes me sick."

Then he let's go of me and stands in place besides the cross-bow with his sword ready. I stand behind him as we see father coming.

"Come on dragon. Come this way, yes!"

As soon as father saw us, he turned and started coming towards us. The crowd screamed for a moment until Bowen cut the rope. I gasped and held a hand to my mouth as father caught the spear and fell. When he got closer to the water he dropped it and dived. I cheered with happiness and hugged Bowen. It only lasted a moment and I pushed him away from me in disgust. Then I hand him his money as we go back to the crowd and the village. The man who paid us clapped his hands as he approached us on our way to our horse.

"Well done knight, a most magnificent kill. That is one dragon we wouldn't have to worry about terrorizing us again. I must say, you are an extremely brave young lady. I thought for sure you would have at least screamed when that brute came towards you."

"Well actually I was petrified, I wanted to scream but my voice failed me. Luckily, father had a weapon to stop that creature before it devoured us," I told him, though the words 'father' and 'creature formed a small lump in my throat as I spoke them.

"Well since you have paid us and the dragon is dead, we will be on our way. Have a nice rest of the day," Bowen says to him as he helps me up and mounts his horse.

When we are out of view of the village, father meets up with us and picks me up. He was doing a series of downward swoops and loop-da-loops. I never saw him so happy; maybe there was something to this conning people thing. That gives me an idea that I haven't done since I was 10 years old. I position myself on fathers back until he is closer to the ground.

"Hey father, think fast," I call out to him and let myself drop. The rush from the fall tickles my stomach before I quickly find myself in one of father's paws. He touches down on the ground and I giggle for a bit as the rush in my stomach fades. I look up at him and he is glaring at me with disapproval. Actually, it is the look he used to wear when I did something I wasn't supposed to do growing up.

"Now father you were doing something fun, I just wanted to have some fun too," I nervously explain to him with a sheepish smile. He narrows his eyes at me and starts to walk. I shift uncomfortably in his paw and try to get out, but he growls a bit. Maybe it would be better if I don't move.

"Um, father could you please put me down now," I timidly ask.

"No," He sharply says to me and I snap my mouth shut, "If you try that again, you will be punished like the last you did that. I thought my lesson had sunk in, apparently I was wrong."

I gulped and all the blood rushed out of my face when he said that. Last time I did that, father whipped me with one of his toes because his whole paw was too big to do the job. Surely, he couldn't possibly be thinking of doing **that** to me with Bowen around to see. If he saw or heard about it, I don't think I could stand to be around him anymore than I do now.

"You wouldn't would you? Not with **him** hanging around us," I nervously ask.

"Try that again and I just might consider it. I might even tell him all the details of the last time," He warns me.

"Ok, ok I promise I won't do that again. Just pleeease don't tell him," I beg him.

"Don't tell who what," Bowen asks me out of nowhere. I look to my right and see him riding along us on his horse. I must have said that too loud. I squirm to get out of father's grip and this time, he lets me down. As I smooth out my dress, embarrassment sweeps over me, but I harden my face at both of them.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say to you Bowen. So leave it be."

I walk ahead of him and father. I can hear him coming up behind me, but I just ignore him and keep walking.

"You know I get the feeling you don't like me very much."

"No really? Here I was trying so hard not to mask it; I guess I will have to try harder!"

"Well something the dragon said about that little stunt you pulled got you miffed. What did he say?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business what my father said to me. He just said, 'Don't do that again young lady,' and that's all!"

"No it's not. So what, did he threaten to whip you like a child if you dared to do that again or something?"

"No," I snap at him. His smile widened and he starts laughing at me. I must have said that too fast and now he knows that's what happened.

"Ha, that's it isn't it? That's why you're mad," He said and laughed.

"Shut up! No it's not and like I said before! That's none of your business!"

I don't say anything else to him and retreat back to father. I wish that knight would go somewhere else, somewhere as far away from me as possible. I climb back on father's back, but don't wish to speak to him. Right now, I don't want to talk to anyone. Bowen chuckles as he rides back to us and counts his gold while father resumes his flying.

"28, 29, 30! Ha, ha most profitable dragon! I should have met the two of you a long time ago."

"There's much gold in the world. Maybe when you've had your fill of it, you'll no longer need us."

"I'm a knight of the Old Code. My word is my bond."

"No compunctions, then?"

"About what?"

"What father means is that creating such depiction hardly befits a knight of the Old Code. That basically, you are being a hypocrite."

"Fleecing Einon's lackeys is a service to humanity girl," He smirks at me.

"Is it really," Father asks him and hovers, "When you squeeze the nobility, it's the peasant that feel the pinch."

"That's none of my concern. Why should I stick my neck out for people too afraid to risk their own? Don't clutter up such a clever scheme with morality."

"Fine, have it your way, 'Knight of the Old Code,'" I huff and sneer at him.

"If I wanted my conscience pricked, I would have stayed with the priest! Besides, what does a dragon and a girl know of the Old Code anyway?"

"His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth."

"A Knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue and his wrath undoes the wicked," I finish after father as he lands next to Bowen.

"Shut up both of you! I remember it, that's all it is, a memory. Nothing can bring it back."

"You sound like one who tried," Father says as we walk with him.

Ok, what Bowen just said has made me curious. There is more to this guy from the tone in his voice and I can't help but feel like I've met him somewhere before. But where, I can't remember; his voice just now sounds like I had heard it before.

"I failed at it. So I no longer try to change the world, Dragon. I just try to get by in it."

"Yes, well it's better than death I suppose."

"Oh, father please. Please don't start that again," I moan and beg him.

"Is it? I should think you'd welcome death. You know, last of your kind, all your friends' dead and hunted wherever you or your daughter go."

"Do you delight in reminding me? Yes knight, I do sometimes long for death, but I also fear it."

He stops and looks down. I hug him around his neck to remind him that I am still here for him. As long as I draw breath, I will make sure he is never lonely. Father has his good days and bad days same as everyone else. I noticed that as I got older with each year, that he was becoming more and more depressed; especially when we received news that another dragon was gone. Now that he is last one, it's going to be tougher to keep him in good spirits. Bowen is confused at what father said and turns around to talk to him.

"Why? Aside from your misery and her being left on her own, what's to lose?"

"My soul," Father sadly says to him, as he places a paw on where my hand is on his neck. I sigh and kiss him on his cheek.

None of us talked for the rest of the walk. From the shadows on the ground and the sound of bells in the air from a church in the distance, I would say it is 5 o'clock when we come to a cliff in the forest. We decide to set up camp here for the night, father reaches up to help me off his back. I stretch my legs to massage the stiffness out of them. Bowen ties his horse nearby and gets out a few blankets from his saddle bag, before removing it completely. I noticed he also had a small-sword there too, so I borrowed it.

"Well, I'll be back," I say to them and make for the woods, only to be picked up and dumped right on my butt in front of father. Bowen chuckles as I frown at both of them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get us dinner father like I always, oh right," I say to him and then remember I can't for a week. I get up and hand the sword back to Bowen, "Here, you'll have to go get us some food."

"All right, I'll be back. Uh, does he have any preferences in food," Bowen points to father as he takes back the sword.

"No, just make sure you bring back enough for all of us. He usually eats one good size buck and I try to get myself another or sometimes something smaller."

"All right, I'll take a look around and see what I can catch," He says and turns to leave, then he stops and whispers, "Oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for you. Let's go over there."

I follow him to a spot away from my father. I'm a bit wary of him; I don't trust him completely just yet. He looks over to make sure father isn't looking. Then he takes out something from behind his back and hands it to me.

"These are for you," He whispers to me.

I open the sack and see my carving knife and some of the gold from our scheme today. I am confused, but pleasantly surprised. I laugh a bit as I take out the knife and attach it to my belt on my side.

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, but why? Why did you give me these things and how did you get my knife back? I thought father hid everything and that I wouldn't get them back until, well, until the week was over."

"I followed him and watched him hide them. Then, I waited till he left to get the knife. I saw you were working on something yesterday when we met and I thought giving you something to do at night would help make things easier. Keep in mind that's for carve wood, not skin."

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted, both yesterday and today. I was just scared for my father, he is all I have. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to him. I know I can take care of myself and most of the time, I do, but…"

"It's ok, you don't need to explain."

"Why give me some of the gold? You didn't need to."

"You helped, so it's only fair that you should share in the profits. I put half of what we earned today in there and it's no use trying to give it back to me because I won't take it," He says with a smile and turns to leave.

"Thank you."

"What," He asks and turns back to me in surprise, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'thank you' and I meant it. This is really nice of you."

"So she can speak a word of kindness," He jokes and I roll my eyes, "You are welcome, Kalias."

Then he takes some rope and his sword with him into the forest. I smile and hold the bag of gold close to me. Maybe he is still a knight of the Old Code after all. I pick up some pieces of wood for the fire and for carving and walk back to father. I set the firewood off to the side and sit down to start on the little figure I didn't get to do yesterday. I started peeling the bark off as father came over and lay down beside me. I could tell from his arched eyebrow, he was wondering where I got the knife in my hand.

"Bowen gave it to me father. I promise I will only use it when you are around and only for carving wood ok? The sack is half the gold we collected today; he felt I deserved a share."

"That was very generous of him, to give you both the knife and the gold. As long as you don't use it on him, I see no reason why you shouldn't keep it. Just as long as you only use it for carving wood, understand?"

"Yes I promise and thank you father. I am sorry for acting like such a brat these last few days. I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately it feels like I want to pick a fight with anyone who even slightly annoys me, including you."

"You're young so that's to be expected. But that doesn't excuse you completely though. I understand that these last few days have been tough on you, but I'm sure you will overcome them."

"So does this mean I am no longer on punishment," I hopefully asked, he shook his head. I sigh, "Well I had to try, you can't blame a girl for asking can you?"

"No I can't," He chuckles and pats my back with a claw, "I'll tell you what, if you show improvements in your behavior towards Bowen and are honest about it, I might reduce your punishment by a few days. How does that sound?"

"Ok, I can deal with that and I will do my best to not be so stubborn and rude towards him. There's something about him that seems familiar, but I can't recall what it is. I just have this strange feeling like I have met him somewhere before. But I can't remember where, do you know?"

"Yes I do, I recognized him the moment I heard him spoke to us outside the cave to the monk the other day. We have met him before; he came to us with Queen Aislinn 12 years ago. He was the knight that made a promise to me to make sure King Einon learned the Once-Ways with you. He is also the knight that helped you pick up your toys when you were 4 years old and when we lived in a cave with fire pits and steam vents."

I gasped and then it all came back me. Queen Aislinn coming to visit, her son on a bed, Bowen getting mad and grabbing his sword out of father's claws and father sharing his heart with Einon. Then another thought ran through my mind, I was about to ask father a question when I heard Bowen returning. He managed to catch us a few rabbits and a wild pig for father. As father ate his meal, I helped Bowen to skin the rabbits and prepare to roast them over a fire. As I set up the turn spigot, Bowen was trying to start the fire with a piece of flint and his sword. I laugh as he blows on it and father lies down to watch. It seems a bit ridiculous to me to try to start a fire that way when we have a giant fire starter right here.

"Uh I can…," Father starts to say to Bowen until he silences him with a look, "I really can."

Bowen ignores him and continues to try to light the fire himself. Father smiles and winks at me before placing one claw on his nose and shoots a stream of fire at the kindling and the food. Bowen screams and falls back while I roll on the ground laughing my head off.

"Stop," Bowen yells at father and he does.

"Oh sorry Bowen, I hope you like it well done," He says as he smiles and wipes his nose.

"A little warning next time would be nice. Don't do that again, you almost killed me," He complains as he tries to put out the flames around the makeshift fire pit.

I roll my eyes and chuckle as I pull the stick off to get the now cooked meat off. It wasn't that bad, all I needed to do is scrap off the burnt parts. When we finished dinner, Bowen got out his shield to make some adjustments to it. Father and I cringe at the sight of it.

"You must have hated us very much," Father says to him while trying not to look at the shield.

"I only hated one of you. These I killed because I wanted to kill him. But I never found him and I never will, if you're the last, then he must be dead."

"Oh yes. Uh tell me, what was he like, this uh dragon that you hated."

I could tell that father was nervous when asked Bowen that. To be perfectly honest, I was as nervous as he. Almost as bad as when I thought he was going to be hit by that spear earlier today.

"He only had half a heart. But even that was enough to pollute an innocent boy."

"Einon was no innocent! He polluted the heart," Father growls and snaps.

I gasped at his outburst and when Bowen angrily stood up. I could see the suspicion on his face.

"How do you know that? How **do** you know that dragon?"

Father awkwardly scratched the scales on the back of his neck when he realized he spoke too much. When Bowen looked at me for the answer, all I could do was open and close my mouth. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow as I looked away.

"All dragons know that story," Father tries to convince him, though at first he sounds like he just made that up, "What was to be their hope became their doom. A spoiled, ungrateful child was given a great gift and destroyed it!"

"He's right, all the dragons that you killed knew about that. It's what motivated me to be grateful for what I had growing up and to remember to not be a spoiled greedy brat, like him," I added to help father's explanation sound believable.

"No you're wrong, both of you. I knew Einon," Bowen says to us, but to me it sounds like he's in denial, "I was his teacher. I taught him the ways of honor, of right."

"Then he betrayed you just as he betrayed the dragon whose heart he broke," Father says to his face.

"That's a lie Dragon!"

"Stop calling me 'Dragon!'. I have a name," Father yells at him as I frown. I too wish he would stop calling him that. I just hope he doesn't make any connection with my name and the girl, if he remembers her, he saw with the dragon he was after. Once he realizes I'm the same Kalias that was with the dragon who shared his heart with Einon, he won't hesitate to try to kill my father again. So far we have been lucky.

"Well what is your name?"

"You couldn't possibly pronounce it in your tongue."

"Trust me Bowen, I've tried many times and I still can't pronounce it myself."

"Try me; I may be able to do it."

"It's," Father didn't get to finish. He screamed and roared in pain as he grabbed his left shoulder and fell over. I gasp and run over to him, being careful to avoid his tail and back claws because he's thrashing around. I can see the spot on his shoulder glow like it is on fire. He's had injuries like this before, and I know exactly how to treat it.

"Bowen quick, run into the forest and get me some colt's foot, blackberries and some yarrow. Go now!"

Bowen nods his head and runs off. I go to his saddle bag and pull out a large blanket and his water gourd. I do my best to comfort father until Bowen returns. When he does, I mash-up the berries and the herbs in a bowl and mix it in with some water. Then, I pour the poultice on the blanket and spread it around. Bowen helps me lift it up and place it on father's shoulder.

"Oh dear," He sighs in relief, "Thank you, both of you. Kalias, I'm alright, it's passed now."

"Oh thank God," I sigh in relief as I press my head to his, "It's been so long since that's happened, I thought it was gone completely, I guess I was wrong."

"What was that," Bowen asks us in concern.

"An old complaint that acts up now and again."

"Forgive me if anything I said or did upset you."

"It wasn't you. Not you, but thank you for caring just the same. Oh, I'm so tired; I think I'll get some sleep now."

"All right, good night father. I'll probably turn in, in a little while," I tell him as I kiss his cheek. It didn't take long for him to start snoring, when one of his old complaints acts up, it always tires him out something awful. Worse thing about it is, it's unpredictably, and we never know when it's going to strike him until it happens. Then we have to do just what I did earlier.

I walk away for him to let him rest and gesture to Bowen to follow me.

"Oh God what a night. I really thought that had stopped by now, but apparently I was wrong. Bowen, will you please come with me to a stream so I can wash this off? Oh and bring the gourd with you so we can refill it."

"Sure, you seem to know exactly what to do in this kind of situation. You have a healer's touch Kalias," He says as he grabs the gourd and follows me, "Are you all right?"

"Honestly, yes and no. Yes, because I will be after some time and no, because that scares me worse than anything. Knights sometimes are easy to deal with, but when something is personally wrong with my father and I can't see it. That's what terrifies me the most."

"But you seemed to be able to keep a cool head then you made the poultice."

"I didn't used to before. Before, I would just scream and cower away, while father retreated to the forest to treat himself. It wasn't till I was 11 years old that I insisted that father show me how to treat him myself. Then I started steeling myself to the task as well as learning how to fight in order to protect him. The rest is history." I told Bowen as I finished washing up and walking back to camp. Bowen and I sat and looked up at the stars for a long time. I kept looking back at father and caught Bowen doing the same. He seemed to be in deep thought as I felt father stir.

"Have you been keeping watch over me all night?"

I smile, yawn and nod my head. I know I should get some sleep, but I wanted to make sure father was okay.

"I've been thinking," Bowen says to him.

"Yeah, about what?"

"About a lot of things, mostly what to call you. I think I found you a name."

"Ha, ha you say that as though you reached up and plucked it from the sky."

"Well I did. See that group of stars," He asks us and points to the constellation.

"We know those stars very well."

"Do either of you see the shape they make," He asks as he traces the outline of the star with his finger.

"Mm-hmm, they form a dragon," I say as I climb into father's arm with a blanket.

"Yes they call it 'Draco.' It means 'dragon' in the scholar's speech."

"So instead of calling him 'dragon' in our tongue," I chuckle as I pull the blanket over my shoulder and lay my head on father's arm, "You're going to call him 'dragon' in some other tongue."

"Oh you're right. It's silly," He frowns and says as he goes to walk away, but father's tail stops him.

"No, wait. I would be honored to be named after those stars. I-I truly would, thank you Bowen. Hmm, Draco."

I smile and sigh as sleep overtakes me.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Well, Draco has been named after the constellation. That would be pretty awesome to be named after something like that. Looks like Kalias is starting to warm up to Bowen. Their relationship had a bit of a rocky start, but only time will tell if it will smooth out. About the poultice Kalias used, I don't know what Bowen did in the movie to cover the wound on Draco's shoulder so I just made it up. Please remember to review, the more reviews I get, the more it motivates me to write. **


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Kara

**Disclaimer: Thanks to those who reviewed. As always, I don't own the characters from DragonHeart as much as I would love to, but Kalias is mine. Now enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

I wake up to someone nudging me in the back. I look up and see father smiling at me.

"So she finally decides to wake up. For a minute I thought you were dead," Bowen joked as he handed me some water.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. And how did you sleep if you slept at all?"

"Surprisingly very well thank you. I never thought I would be sleeping next to a dragon, let alone be friends with one."

"Well stranger things have happened. I never thought I would be having a civilized conversation with a knight," I say to him and smile as I shake and fold up the blanket.

"So does this mean you trust me?"

"Well, I don't know just yet, but I'm getting there. I would say you were a cross between a business partner and a very good acquiescence," I tell him as he takes the blanket and puts it up.

"Ok I can live with that. There's something I meant to ask you last night. Now I know that you say Draco is your father, but how? I mean how does a huge dragon end up with a human daughter?"

"Well it's actually a sad story," Father says as he puts a paw on my back, "I was flying one day when I heard a scream. I flew in the direction of the scream and saw a small group of the former king's knights holding Kalias up by the back of her dress. She was 3 years old at the time and she was screaming. I growled and started flying towards them. They heard and saw me coming and the leader dropped her on the ground and took off running with his company close behind. I landed, looked around and saw that the camp was trashed and her parents were dead. From what I could tell of them, they were probably travelers."

"Good Lord, Kalias do you remember any of that," Bowen asks me in surprising concern.

"No, not really. I mean I remember having nightmares about being surrounded by soldiers and then waking up screaming after I had them. Then father would calm me down and sing me back to sleep. But other than that, nothing. I have very few memories of my birth parents and every memory I can recall has always had father in them."

"Well after the knight dropped her, she was crying on the ground and I just couldn't leave her there. So I picked her up and took her to my cave. Then I sent word to a friend of mine to help me with taking care of her for a bit. Since then, I have loved and cared for her as if she was my own flesh and blood. When she was old enough, I taught her the Old Code so that she would have that knowledge and learn to stand up for what's right."

"It was lucky that you happened to have been in the area at the time or there could have been three bodies instead of two. The former king always ordered his soldiers to do away with any person that wasn't from here or had permission to travel through here. Kalias is extremely fortunate to have you for a father."

"Thank you Bowen."

I smile and grab a towel from Bowen's bag.

"I will be back," I call out to them. I make my way to the stream and I saw that it widened into a small river. I look around to make sure no one is here or coming, and then undress and hang my clothes on a branch. The water is a bit cold, but I deal with it. After a few minutes, I was able to wash all the dirt and twigs that got stuck in my hair out. As I finish getting dressed, I hear someone coming.

"Who's there? Show yourself," I sternly call out to them.

"Relax; it's just me," Bowen says as he comes into view, "You were taking so long, I was wondering if you were ok."

"Were you worried about me?"

"No, well sort-of. Well it's only because if anything were to happen to you, I'd have a very angry dragon on my tail."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I chuckled as I buckled my belt around my waist, "So where do we go now?"

"I heard of a village not too far from here," He said as I dried off my hair some more, "I think we can earn some money from it."

"Ok and this time I wouldn't beat you up so much. I promise, and when I make a promise, I keep it."

"Good to hear, because it's really hard to pass you off as my daughter when you keep hitting and biting me."

"Again I'm sorry about that. I promise not to hit you. Well other than a smack to the arm if necessary," I smirk and laugh.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to behave," He complained and then smiled, "You can't be the silent obedient daughter?"

"Nope sorry," I grin at him, "Besides we could just say I got my spirit from you."

"Boy you're a stubborn girl. All right fine, just be careful that they don't suspect anything. Oh and if I call Draco a giant rat or something I don't really mean it, I am trying to get the people to believe me and hire us."

"Ok hey is there any food left over from last night? I'm starving."

"There is still a little left," Father pointed out to me, "I already ate."

"Thank you," I say as I start to run my fingers through my hair, then Bowen handed me a comb.

After I comb my hair and ate breakfast, I help Bowen pack up. I shake out the blankets before folding them and handing them to Bowen. Father makes sure the fire is out and disposes the bones from our meal and then lies down to help me on. Thirty minutes pass as we head towards the village. I get off father and get on Bowen's horse so we can start our scheme. I could hear angry voices coming from the village as we approach it and saw a big crowd pelting a young woman with fruit, lettuce and mud.

"Bowen, look at what they are doing to that girl," I say and point out to him.

"Well, they certainly are a lively bunch," He chuckles as we speed up, "But let's see if we can calm them down before they start throwing rocks at her."

When we came up, a man was about to throw a small melon at her. Thankfully Bowen took it out of his hand before he could throw it.

"Hey! Why waste good food on bad rhetoric," He said as he handed the melon to me. I turn around, split it in half on one of the teeth on his shield, and hand one of the halves to him.

"I speak the truth," The woman said to us.

"Truth? It's rarely inspiring lass," He laughs and says as I eat my half, "And it never wins rebellions, but it will stretch necks. If there is a neck, underneath that little mud pie."

I was about to say something about that jest he said, but the woman beat me to it. She took the melon in Bowen's hand and shoved it right in his face. I spit out the melon in my mouth and laugh along with the crowd.

"What are you laughing at," He turns and frowns at me.

"Your face. You should see it," I said in between laughs until I got a face full of melon of my own, "Hey, what was that for? No fair!"

As I was wiping off the juice, I heard a woman scream, "Dragon!"

"It's Draco,'' Father called out to the villagers and sliced open a part of the roof of a house.

"About time he got here," Bowen complained as he wiped the last of the melon juice off his face. Then father perched himself on a cliff and licked his lips for effect.

"It seems you people are in need of a dragon slayer," Bowen announced to everyone as he helped me off the horse and this time I let him, "Where is the lord responsible for this village?"

"Broch lives in a big house about 6 miles west of here," The man, who had the melon, said as he poked his head out, "But he'll only blame any damage on us and pluck our pockets to pay for it."

"Well we won't pluck them so deeply, I'll make you a fair offer," Bowen smirked at the man, "Take it or leave him!"

As if on cue, father let out a great roar and shot fire into the sky. Everyone ducked into their hiding spots in fear. Not that I blame them, but it was a bit funny to see them cower so.

"I would listen to my father if I was you," I say to play along, "But, then again, if you don't mind having your houses destroyed to rumble or your fields burned to ash, then we will just go. Come on father, they obviously don't want our help so let's just move on to the next town."

Then the red-haired woman poked her head out behind a basket and angrily marched out to face us.

"Oh, it's enough you people grovel to Einon," She groans and pointed to us as she spoke, "Will you be bullied by some broken-down knight and his black-mailing and conniving brat as well?"

"Who are you calling a brat lady," I yelled as I started marching towards her, but Bowen grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Easy Kalias easy." He said as he held me to him and laughed, "She's right, you don't need us, as my spirited daughter pointed out. Settle it yourselves. Of course, there are other ways to satisfy a dragon. Perhaps you'll part with one of your precious daughters, instead of gold."

"No," The man from the house screamed and ran to his triplet daughters.

"What are you doing," I sharply whispered to Bowen. I don't like where this is going.

"Trust me I have a plan," He whispers with a wink and turns to the man, "Dragons are partial to maiden sacrifices, I hear."

As soon as he said, he let go of my arms and held me in a protective fashion. I saw the crowd looking at me and then at the red-haired woman. Then, before I could blink, they all rushed at her with a giant stake, a cart and some rope. She protested and fought as they tied her to the stake and started loading her into the cart. As Bowen and I mounted our horse I could hear her yell as they wheeled her out of the village.

"Don't do this! Don't do this to me; I was born in the village! You knew my father! You knew my mother," I heard her yell as Bowen and I approach father.

"Who's the girl," Father asked Bowen.

"A nuisance. Get rid of her!"

"Why?"

"Because father they're trying to placate you with a sacrifice," I say to him as I get off the horse.

"Oh brilliant," He sarcastically says and asks, "Now, whoever gave them that bright idea?"

"Don't look at me! It wasn't my idea," I said, crossed my arms and turns to look at Bowen.

"Never mind that. Just get rid of her," Bowen said to father in annoyance.

"How?" Father and asked at the same time.

"Eat her!"

"Oh please, yuck," Father says to him in disgust.

"Ew that's gross," I exclaim and cringed at the thought.

"Oh aren't we squeamish? You ate Sir Eglamore, you hypocrite," Bowen fussed at him and turned to me, "And you, ha! What are you cringing for? You saw him do it and to hundreds of other as well!"

"I merely chewed in self-defense, but I never swallowed," Father pointed out to him, "And I made sure that Kalias never actually saw it."

"Well actually I kind-of did see everything," I sheepish confessed.

"What?! I thought you had your eyes closed!"

"All right enough! Look just improvise ok," Bowen said to break us up.

"All right, all right," Father said as he prepared to take off.

"Father wait, let me come with you!"

"What?! No, no no you have to stay here and help me with setting up the whacker," Bowen protested as I rolled my eyes.

"Bowen, think about it, if the dragon carried off, not only the girl waiting to be sacrificed, but your daughter as well, then the villagers might pay you out of sympathy," I explain to him," Then I'll come back with Draco on my tail and lead him to the weapon. "

"That just might work, but you have to make it look convincing. Deal," He said to me and extended his hand.

I nodded, shook his hand and ran off to the girl.

"Hold on, I'll cut you loose," I told her as I got out my carving knife. As I started cutting the ropes, she started thrashing and screaming.

I turned around and screamed as well, when father came upon us and grabbed me and the cart. The woman fainted as father pulled her off the stake and dropped the cart into the water. I scream and struggle to make it look convincing until we are out of sight. I laugh and climb out of father's paw onto his back. He kept flying until we reached our cave. Then he set her down, as I slide off to the ground. I run to the cave to get some wash clothes, my brush and a change of clothes for her. We look about the same size even if she is older than I. I dip the rag into the water and start wiping off her face. She is starting to wake up and she looked at me in confusion.

'Hi, um I didn't catch your name earlier, but I'm Kalias. Now I need you to be very calm and relaxed," I explain to her as I clean her face.

The moment she turned and saw father, she screamed bloody murder and pushed me behind her for some reason.

"Kalias, I need you to run to the village and get your father and some men. I'll distract it so you can get a head start," She orders and pushes me.

"Ok, this is the exact opposite of calm and relaxed," I sarcastically say as I push my way past her to go to father.

"Perhaps it would be best if I explained everything," Father suggested to me; but the woman looked shocked.

"It talks," She shrieks.

"Actually he's a he," I said with my arms crossed, "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Kara. And why are you acting so calm around him?! Does he have a name as well?"

"Yes, my name is Draco," Father politely answers with a bow of his head and then he places a paw around me, "And the reason Kalias is so calm around me is she's actually **my **daughter, not Bowen's."

"That's impossible!"

"Not if he adopted me when I was very young," I told her as I grabbed the rag and brush, "He has raised me since I was 3. Now do you want to wash up or go around the rest of the day looking like a muck monster?"

She thought to herself for a moment and nodded to me. Father went into the cave to give her some privacy as she undressed and started cleaning herself in the river. I stood guard if someone was to come by here and I also helped her get the mud out of her hair. When she dried off and redressed in the clothes I set out for her, I decide to give him the all clear sign.

"Ok father, it's safe to come out now, she's decent," I said as he came out, then an idea formed in my head, "Hey, how about a song?"

"I have never heard a dragon sing before. Please do," Kara said and asked him.

"Well I don't…" He started to say until he looked at me.

"Please papa," I pleaded with big sad eyes and pouted, "It's been a long time since I've heard you sing."

"Oh all right," He chuckles and begins. I also join in harmony as I start brushing Kara's hair.

"You two have beautiful voices," She says to us as I finish brushing her hair and father finishes singing.

"Oh thank you. We dragons love to sing when we're happy."

"It's funny, but he's not like a dragon at all," She says to me.

"Well how many dragons do you know," Father jokingly asks her as he places his elbow on a rock near us.

"Well you're the first."

"You should never listen to minstrels' fancies. A dragon would never harm a soul unless they tried to harm him or a member of his family first."

"Really, Then why were the two of you in my village?"

"Oh the village," Father exclaimed and slammed his fist on a rock.

"Aw man, I completely forgot about that," I groaned and covered my face. I was supposed to have gotten out of the dragon's grip and come running back to Bowen to help set up," Ugh, he's going to kill me."

"Who is," Kara asked in concern. I was about to answer her when I heard a horse coming at high-speed.

"Uh-oh, father I think this time, we're both in trouble," I say when I see Bowen looking angry at us.

"Yes the village! The two of you remember the village?"

"Leave him alone you bully! Kalias take him and go," Kara ordered Bowen and then me before grabbing her knife, "Fly Draco fly! I'll hold him! Pick on someone your own size!"

Father and I are frantically waving and mouthing "no" to Bowen. Father draws a claw across his neck while I plead Bowen not to spoil everything. Kara was waving her knife at him, but he just ignored her and focused his attention on us.

"Where have the two of you been," He crossly demanded.

"I'm deeply sorry Bowen. We got a bit distracted," Father said to Bowen, while Kara held her knife at him and shielded me from him, "Bowen meet Kara."

"You should have eaten her!"

"Aw don't get angry with us Bowen."

"Come on Bowen, don't be mad at us," I complained to him as I stepped out from behind Kara.

"Why not? You were supposed to come back young lady and him. You both left me high and dry. I was worried to death!"

"Worried, about us," Father asked him, but from the tone in his voice, it sounded like he was touched by Bowen's concern.

"Yes, about both of you. I thought you had dropped her and she broke her neck and that someone had shot you down," He snapped at us as he washed his face, "And I had the whacker all set up, all of the villagers are out there searching for you. Me, I don't know where you are."

Then suddenly, father looked in the distance and he had a scared look on his face. He scoops me up and starts walking to the entrance of our cave, just as Bowen was talking.

"When you're coming back, if you're coming back. You just…disappear."

"Be careful, Einon's coming," He says as we enter the cave.

Then I heard a company of horses coming up the road. I couldn't see them very well because of the waterfall.

"Father please, let me go out there. I can help."

"No we must stay hidden. If Bowen needs us, then we will help, but not until then."

I groan in frustration and sit on a rock. As soon as I heard swords clashing, I moved closer to the waterfall. I could barely see or hear what was going on out there. But then I hear something that shocks me.

"Lie down Bowen," I hear someone; I assume is Einon, yell, "You're the sorry scrap of dead worlds and dead beliefs!"

"No! They were your beliefs!"

I could hear them clash their swords together as they argued. This fight is making me more worried by the minute. I know I haven't known Bowen for long, but I don't want him to get hurt.

"Never, they were never mine!"

"But you said the words," Bowen sounded like he was pleading as he spoke, "You spoke them from your heart."

"Ha, I vomited them up because I couldn't stomach them," Einon said with disgust, "Because I knew it was what you wanted to hear!"

I gasp and place a hand over my mouth. Father looks like he is in pain and is furious. That piece of filth has been lying the entire time, I was right when I was little and said he had lied to everyone. But now I wish I wasn't, I want to go out there and slap him across the face for hurting everyone.

"Lies! Liar! I taught you!"

"You taught me to fight, that's all! I took what I needed from you! You taught me to fight!"

I could feel the tears escape down my face. How dare he treat the man who was his teacher, friend and a better father to him like that! They continue their fight until I hear Bowen cry out in pain.

"Father please, we can't just sit here and do nothing while that scum tortures Bowen," I pleaded him.

"You're right, we need to go now!"

Then he and I burst through the waterfall as Einon had a knife ready to throw at an injured Bowen. Father roars at him and lifts up the scales on his chest. I could see a scar shining brightly from it and could hear his heartbeat. Einon looked terrified at him and then at me. I smile and wave at him. He stumbles out of the water, to his horse and swiftly rides off with his company. I think he remembers father and me and that's why he took off like a dog with its tail between its legs. Father snarls at him as he goes.

"Who asked you two to interfere? I had everything under control," Bowen shouts at us with a hand covering his shoulder.

"Bowen, he was about to kill you! If they didn't, you would be dead now," Kara yells at him, "I think you owe them an apology."

I run to the shore to get the rag I used on Kara. Father looks at him, shakes his head and sighs before going back in the cave. My heart aches for both.

"Here Kara, will you tend to his wounds? I need to check on my father, then I'll show where some healing herbs grow around here," I say and hand her the wet cloth. I was about to go into the cave when Bowen stopped me.

"I am sorry, for my outburst. I am truly grateful that Draco and you saved my life."

"Oh, it's all right, Bowen. I am sure he will forgive you as well. I will be right back, sit down."

As I enter the cave, I can see father in the back with a paw covering his face. It broke my heart to see him is such a state. I sigh deeply, walk up and put my hand on his arm.

"Huh, oh Kalias I didn't hear you come in. How's Bowen?"

"I left him with Kara for now, I also gave her a wash cloth so she can get to work cleaning that wound of his," I say as I climb up some rocks to talk at eye-level with him, "Father are you all right?"

"I wish I could yes, but truthfully I am not. All these years and that child still has not learned a shred of mercy. I could feel what he was about to do in my heart."

"I didn't know that about the sharing. I thought all it was, was the person you give half to gets stronger and has a new life. I didn't know you could feel the intentions of another."

"I can only feel his intentions in his half, he can't feel mine."

"That explains why you have become so sullen and sad all these years. Oh, father I am so sorry for being so blind. I thought all your sadness was because the other dragons were disappearing," I cried to him, feeling ashamed of being so ignorant.

He smiles warmly at me, picks me up and hugs me to his chest, which I cling to.

"Shh, it's all right little one. You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, dry those tears, it was my decision to keep that information from you," He gently says and uses a claw to lift my chin to make me look at him. Then he uses his thumb claw to wipe the tears from my face as he continues, "I chose to hide this information because I didn't want to worry you."

"It's all right, I understand why you did it," I say as I wiped the remaining tears and kiss his cheek, which he returns, "I love you father."

"And I love you too."

Then he and I went back out to check on Bowen and Kara. Bowen had his shirt off and I could see the wound was in the place where the shoulder and the arm join thankfully. He was lucky Einon aimed there and not his heart, but I think he would have if father and I hadn't interfered when we did. I had Bowen keep the cold cloth pressed firmly down on the wound as I took Kara with me to look for the healing herbs for him. After we found them, I had father sterilize a needle with a small flame to stitch him up with. He grit his teeth as Kara sewed him up while I prepared the herbs.

"No more dragon hunting today," I ordered him as I washed my hands, wrapped the bandages around him, and tied them off. He was about to protest, but I put my hand to his mouth, " Ah, you are in no condition to work anymore today Bowen, you just got stabbed in the chest. You and Kara will be camping here with us for the night."

They looked at each other and then at me. Obviously, they were wondering where they were going to sleep.

"You can sleep in the cave with Kalias and me of course. Just excuse the mess, we don't have many welcome guests come to our door," Father offers and jokes at them.

"Ok, now that we have that taken care of, I will go get us some supper," I say and start to go.

"Kalias," Father says in a warning tone. I turn around and see him frown, shake his head and points to the cave.

"But," I start to protest, but I close my mouth when he points again and lightly slams his tail down, "Yes father."

I sigh and help Kara with Bowen getting through the waterfall while father goes off into the forest to catch us some food. Kara cringes at the sight of the bodies, but she helps me get him up the cliff. I take them further into the cave until we reach father and my sleeping place. I lay out the bedding for Bowen and even get out a pillow; I made myself in my spare time, for him. Kara looks around and notices the books and scrolls we have and gets one out to read.

"Where did you get these Kalias," Kara asked me and held out one of father's scrolls.

"From father, he wrote that himself, along with all the scrolls. As I grew, he wrote more and more of his knowledge for me to understand and study. I haven't read all of them, the others along the back there, he wrote those last year and said that when I was ready, he would teach them to me."

"This is amazing, I never knew dragons were very wise and intelligent creatures," Bowen said as he looked over the scroll.

"There's a lot you don't know," I told him as I took it and put it back, "Father felt that I should train my mind as well as my body. He has been my teacher in more ways than one. Now you get some sleep, he will return soon with food. I will wake you when he does."

Then he closed his eyes and soon was asleep. Kara and I bonded and I told her all about my childhood, excluding the sharing the heart with Einon part, and answered any questions she had. Then she told me about her father and a fight where he killed Einon's father and later went blind. She also told me about how Einon torment him for sport before killing him when she asked Einon to release him. I hugged her when she started crying at the memory of the look on his face at the moment of death and when Einon capture her when she tried to kill him in revenge. She also told me of how Einon wants her to be his queen, which made me sick worse than when I thought the idea of Bowen being my father did. When father returned, we ate our meal in silence and soon it was time for bed. I set up a bed for her and then made up my own next to her for the night and kissed father good night before falling asleep.

**TBC:**

**Author's Note: So now Kalias and Kara have met. Oh, just to let all you know, Kara is about 8 years older than Kalias, so she probably 24 years old. Now Einon remembers Draco and Kalias from before. Where will they go from here and with Bowen injured? Please review and see you at the next chapter. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan goes wrong

**Disclaimer: Hello folks I apologize if this chapter is short. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. As always, I don't own the characters from DragonHeart, Universal studios do, however Kalias is mine. Now enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up before everyone. I yawn and stretch out the stiffness in my arms. I go over to where I stored my clothes and got out a dress for both Kara and myself. Then I went outside to wash up. I had just finished dressing and brushing my hair when I heard Bowen waking up. Bowen groaned as I came over to help him up and got him some water.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy, next silly question."

"Ok, do you need some help getting up?"

"No, no I can manage."

He grabs the wall and pulls himself up. He struggles a bit to keep up his balance, but soon he is able to stand up straight and walk around. Then he goes over to our books and looks around for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A map. You wouldn't happen to have one of the surrounding areas in this collection of ours, would you?"

"Yes, in fact we have several. But you are looking in the wrong place for them," I smirk and put the scroll in his hand up, "Over there."

I point to a pot with multiple papers, all rolled up neatly, at the opposite wall. It takes me a minute, but I find the right one and hand it to him. He and I study it for a minute until he lays his finger on a spot. I look at where he is pointing and became confused. Why would he want to go there of all places?

"Bowen, I'm confused. Why do you want to go there? I have seen that place, they make their living raising pigs and I don't think you can expect them to pay you very much."

"I will only charge them as much as they can afford. Besides, I need to make up for the job I was **supposed **to have **done yesterday**."

"I said I was sorry. How many times do I have to say it, before you start believing it?"

"About 20 more times."

"Fine, ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I roll my eyes and say about 17 more times and 5 more for good measure. I take a deep breath afterwards and pant heavily while he stands there looking smug.

"Ok you're forgiven. Don't do that again."

"Well I'm so glad to hear you are happy now!"

"Oh and Kara goes."

"What are you talking about? She's my friend and she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"I don't care; she'll spoil everything by babbling that we are fakes."

"No she won't and I say she stays. I think my father will back me up on this and besides you owe her. She did help me save your life."

"All right, all right she can stay as long as she doesn't ruin our schemes."

"Great now I want to change your bandages, so sit down."

"I am not a child; I don't need a 15-year-old girl fussing over me like a mother hen."

"First off, I am 16, not 15,"I snap at him, "And secondly, obviously you do otherwise you would have tried to set up another scheme when you clearly were in no condition to be working. Now either you sit down and let me bandage you or I can knock you unconscious and still bandage you. What's it going to be?"

He started to say something, but I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arms. He frowns and complies with my request. I got out fresh bandages as he undid his shirt. The herbs Kara and I used yesterday were still usable, so I got out a wet cloth and lightly cleaned the wound. He grunted a bit as I cleaned him, but otherwise he remained stoic. I could hear father and Kara started to wake up as I finished up with Bowen.

"Good morning father. Good morning Kara, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning Kalias, Bowen," Father politely addressed us.

"Good morning Kalias, I slept very well. I never thought I would be sleeping comfortably in a dragon's cave. How are you feeling Bowen, any pain anywhere," She asks him in concern.

"Yeah you could say that," He smirks and sarcastically says while looking at me, "I have a colossal pain in my neck from a bossy little raven haired girl, too big for her britches."

I scrunch my nose and stick my tongue out at him; but pulled it back in due to father arching his eyebrow at me and Kara looking at me in confusion. I merely shrugged my shoulders and gave the most innocent look I could muster. Kara rolled her eyes as she went to cook what's left of our supper from last night for breakfast.

"Draco, she's your daughter, so you do something with her. Let her know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and she doesn't need to be my nursemaid," He points at me and walks off.

I scoff and was about to say something back at him, but father put one of his front toes over my mouth. I muffled in protest at this.

"Ok Bowen relax; I'll take care of it," Father calls out to him and turns to me.

"What," I muffle under his toe and say something else.

"What did you say," He asked as he removed his toe from my mouth.

"I said, 'What? What did I do? He's just being a big baby and not letting me help him.' I swear father, he's just making a big deal out of nothing."

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened before Kara and I woke up?"

"Ok, I got up, got dressed and Bowen woke up. I got him some water, helped him find a map and then we argued whether Kara should stick around us or not. I said you would be on my side in that she stays and he owed her for saving his life. Then he wanted me to apologize for us not showing up yesterday and I did 25 times. Then I told him I needed to change his bandages, he refused and…," I paused when I realized what I had said to him. Father might add those few days back because I threatened to knock him out.

"And what else," Father prompted me, but I feel a bit nervous and remain silent, "I'm waiting Kalias."

"And I sort-of said that I would knock him out and then bandage him," I nervously laugh and start backing away.

"Oh, really," Father says as he starts coming toward me with a look in his eye.

Then, without warning, he scoops me up with one paw and starts tickling me with the other. I squeal and laugh so loud it echoes throughout the cave. I am sure Kara and Bowen heard me because they came running, but I ignore them and try to get away from father's attacks.

"Father stoppp! Ok, ok Bowen I promise not to boss you around so much anymore!"

"Are you sure you turned your lesson? Because, if you haven't, I can do this all day if necessary," Father asked with a grin and chuckled.

No! No, I have I swear. I've learned my lesson, I promise. Just stop, that tickles," I said in between laughs.

I don't know when he stopped, but it was took me a few minutes to control myself. Then he let me down, after all these years, he still knows which spots on me are the most ticklish.

"Ok you're forgiven," Bowen smiles and says to me.

"There, now that the matter is settled, we can eat."

After breakfast, Bowen had Kara and I pack our bags. He said we were going to go to the pig village to get paid. He rode on his horse with Kara, while I rode on father's back. When we got within 2 miles of the village, Bowen and Kara dismounted ahead of us, while I hopped off father. They walked ahead for a while and when I caught up to them, I heard Bowen talking to her.

"Men like you could lead others," She said to him. It sounded to me like she was trying to convince him to do something, "You could give people courage and hope."

"Hope? Even if you could raise your army, do you think they would stand a chance against seasoned troops," Bowen skeptically asked her, "Last time they tried, it was a massacre. I remember. I was there."

"So was I," She sadly said back to him, "That rebel was my father."

"What are you guys talking about," I finally asked them when they failed to notice me coming up behind them.

"12 years ago Kalias, when I was just a little younger than you, my father and the rest of the men from my village led a rebellion against King Einon's father. The wicked king's soldiers plowed through them like stakes of grain. In fact, the only victory they won that day was in killing his father. They ambushed him when he was alone and setting fire to the houses, then they went to join the rest of the fight. Shortly afterwards, Einon became the king, but as you know, things didn't get better."

"You mentioned last night that your father was killed by Einon. How," I asked her as I recalled our conversation.

"Yes, he was going to blind him for leading the rebellion, but a knight came and freed him before they could do anything," As she said that, she looked at Bowen, "Later, due to working in the quarry for Einon, he became blind from the dust and slit getting in them as he worked. I came to visit and help him when Einon shot an arrow at the cup I was holding for him. He kept shooting arrows as I calmly walked right up to him and politely begged him to release my father. Then he shot him in the heart and said, 'I always said death should be a release, not a punishment' as I held my father in my arms as he died."

"That's horrible and downright cruel. There has to be a way to stop him," I said with tears forming in my eyes, "This has to stop!"

"I agree Kalias," Kara hugged me and turned to Bowen, "Bowen listen to me. Let others, like her, stand with you. You'll see this time the end will be different."

Both Kara and I look at him determination and pleading. He looks at me for a moment and then stares at her and smirks.

"What are you looking at," She asks as she looks down and to the right.

"Myself, once upon a time," He chuckles and smiles at Kara who looks back as him in surprise. I look at the two of them and couldn't help; but cast a sly look and smile on my face. Just I decided to move on to give them some space, the moment ended when we heard father's wings flapping. It seemed to snap the two of them out of whatever trance they locked themselves in.

"We'll see you in the village Draco," Bowen calls to father as he walks on with the horse and me in tow. I look back and Kara just stood there and didn't make a move to follow us.

"That's easy for you to say," Father grumbles as he passed over us, "This time I'll collect the money, and you can die."

I laugh at his joke as I mount the horse behind Bowen. Kara was still standing there with her arms crossed as we galloped toward the village. By the time we arrive, father had already set fire to several boats and a few tents. The place is just as filthy as I remembered it from when father and I flew over this village once before. Then again, that's to be expected since this is a pig raising village. There are pigs, manure and mud everywhere, some of the pens that held the pigs were smashed due to father's rampage and the pigs were out loose.

Bowen is negotiating with the leader of the village for a price. He had a bag made from a pig's head and counted the pieces of gold as he dropped them into the sack. He had a necklace around his neck made of pigs feet and had a huge saw like sword in his hand. All the villagers looked like they hadn't had a good bath in weeks and carried similar weapons as well. Those could do some serious damage to a person if the welding right.

"We can lose no more pigs to this dragon understand," He said as he tied the sack closed and handed it to Bowen.

"Wait," I heard Kara call out and both Bowen and I turned to face her, "That man and girl are frauds!"

The crowd muttered to themselves and looked at us in confusion. I couldn't say anything, but Bowen though otherwise.

"It's her," He yelled and pointed to her, "This girl is a wandering idiot. She babbles nonsense."

"I am telling you, this knight is no dragon slayer," She said and pointed back at him.

"You're mistaken my child," Called a voice of someone I never thought I'd see again, Brother Gilbert, "He's the greatest dragon slayer there is! Possible the greatest there ever will be!"

"Brother Gilbert," Bowen happily shouts to him.

"Bowen, you're alive! Praised be the saints. The saints be blessed," He said as he made his way through a herd of pigs towards us. Then he hugged Bowen and checked him, "You're alive and whole."

Then he looks at me, shouts with joy and tightly hugs me. This is getting difficult to breath and is embarrassing.

"Oh bless the Lord Almighty! You rescued this child Bowen. No doubt this poor girl was under a dragon's spell and when Bowen killed the beast, it freed her from its grasp. And you took her under your wing out of the goodness in your heart, bless you," He excitedly said as he turned me to face the villagers. I am getting overwhelmed by this monk's giddiness and like I said before, this is getting embarrassing, "You could not put your trust in a better man. I personally have seen him slay almost two dragons."

"Brother Gilbert please," Bowen asked him as he loosened his grip on me. I think he is getting embarrassed under the monk's praising as well.

"Really, you almost saw these killings," Kara suspiciously asks him.

"Well I didn't actually see the death-blow of the second," Brother Gilbert admitted, then he put his hand on my shoulder, "But as Bowen is here and this girl is with him, he must have won."

"No." Kara shouted and shook her head, "Don't you see? He's in league with the dragon, they both are. In fact, that girl isn't even his; she's the dragon's daughter!"

Inside I could feel my heart freeze, but on the outside I looked at her like she had grown a second head. I wasn't the only one; Brother Gilbert looked at us in confusion while Bowen smirked at her. I got an idea; I just hope Kara will forgive me for this. I start laughing at her and clutching my sides.

"Lady, you must have been dropped on your head as a child because there is no way I am a dragon's daughter," I laugh and turn around with my arms out, "Do any of you villagers see wings on my back? No? Well, how about horns on my head, do you those? Or a tail perhaps? Lady, I have a father right here and he's no dragon. You are crazy!"

Then I twirl my finger around my head and hug Bowen for good measure. During my show, the villagers were laughing along with Brother Gilbert, Bowen and me. I looked back at Kara and see her standing there looking furious at me. Inwardly I cringe under her glare, I can't remember my birth mother; but if she were still around and I did something like this around her, she probably would be giving me the same look Kara is giving me now. Why do I have the feeling she is going to want to talk to me about this with father?

As we go to set up the whacker as Bowen now calls it, she doesn't let me out of her sight. She fixes me in that same glare as before as I help Bowen and Brother Gilbert. As I finish with my task, I felt her tap me on the shoulder.

"Kalias, I want to speak with you, now," She sternly says to me in my ear. I close my eyes and groan a bit before standing up to face her.

"Ok, what do you want to talk to me about," I nervously ask her and waited for the fireworks. I wasn't disappointed.

"How could you?! Kalias, I thought Draco raised you better than this! How could you embarrass me, him and yourself for that matter young lady by being involved with this plot?! I can't believe he even allowed himself be a part in this!"

"Well actually, this was **his** idea from the start," I say to her and now I wish I hadn't. If I thought she was furious before, she was downright livid now. In fact her face was turning almost as red as her hair. I had to take a step back.

"What?! Why would he come up with this plan and involve you in it? I am surprised at that dragon! How could he let his daughter get involved in such a despicable scheme as this?"

I calmly told her everything of how we first met Bowen and how father came up with this plan and why I had to play a role in it. Yes, I even told her about my punishment. This seemed to calm her down a bit, but not by much. Well at least she wasn't as mad as she was before.

"Kalias, sweetie, aren't you the least bit worried about this plan? What if something goes wrong and Draco get seriously hurt or worse. You will be an orphan; do you understand what that means?"

"Yes I am worried about my father, but I think I can trust Bowen now. At least I think I can trust him enough to know that he won't actually hurt father. Here he comes!"

Then Bowen took his sword and sliced through the rope. A spear was launched at father, which he caught and pretended he was mortally wounded. As he fell towards the water, a thought struck my head like lightning. We forgot to check to see if the water was deep enough for him to sink. Before I could say anything to Bowen, father crashed into the bottom of the water hard and fell on his back. I screamed and covered my mouth.

"Oh my God, father," I screamed and jumped into the water," Stay still, I'm coming."

"Sink, sink," Bowen harshly whispered to him.

"Ouch, I can't, it doesn't get any deeper!"

"Oh father, are you ok," I cried as I check him for injuries. Thankfully, other than the big bump on his head, he seems fine.

"I'm all right, now get out of the water and go join Bowen," He orders me and I swim back to the others. Kara had a sly smile on her face as she and Bowen helped me out of the water. It looked like she was saying, "I told you so."

"Well done Bowen! You've done it again," Brother Gilbert excitedly said, "What a brute! That's even bigger than the last one!"

"Actually, he's about the same size," Bowen and I say together.

As I try to wring the water from my dress, I notice that the villagers are coming out of their hiding spots. Then they started chanting 'meat' and all rushed at father.

"Run father run," I scream at him.

"Oh dear," He says, rolls over and snarls as he starts running in the river. As he tries to fly, he keeps slipping and sinking into deeper water. Finally, he is able to take to the skies as the whole village chases after him. Then they stop and look at us.

"Uh-oh," I say and start getting a bad feeling in my stomach. The look those people are giving us is a wild and hungry look, "Uh I don't know about you, but I am thinking we should get out of here now!"

"I'm inclined to agree," Bowen says to me as Kara nods her head.

"What's going on," Brother Gilbert asks us in confusion.

When the crowd started chanting 'meat' again, but in our direction, now I know it's time for us to go.

"Run, that's what's going," I said to him and started doing.

Kara and Bowen followed while Brother Gilbert just stood there in confusion.

"Peace brothers peace," I heard him say to them and then he screamed, "Heathens!"

As Bowen mounted his horse, he pulled me into his lap and took off. On our way, we picked up Kara and Brother Gilbert, unfortunately we were surrounded. They were all furious with us.

"No dragon, no charge," Bowen politely tosses the sack back at the leader. He just steps on it and keeps coming towards us with murder in his eye.

"Bowen, right now I don't think they care about money anymore," I whimper and hold onto him tightly. It looks like this is how my life ends, to be diced up and served for food as a revenge dish. I look up and I can see father snarling and coming for us. He growls the people, picks up the horse and us with it and takes to the sky. I cheer and shout with joy as Brother Gilbert screams bloody murder.

"We're going to die," He screams out loud, he almost hurt my ears, "God help us! We're all going to die!"

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Calm yourself Brother Gilbert, we're not going to die," Bowen tries to reassure him, "We're just flying."

"Yeah, don't be such a baby Gilbert. Enjoy it," I say to him as I stand up, "Father I'm coming up!"

"Kalias don't you **dare** move from that spot, young lady," Kara grabs the seat of my dress and yells at me in a warning tone, "If you are going to get yourselves killed, you might as well do it in a fight against Einon!"

"I think Kara has a point," Gilbert whimpered and gasped when he looked down, "But I'd rather discuss it on the ground."

"Kara let go of me," I complain and jerk my skirt out of her grip, "I've done this a million times and father has never dropped me once."

"Kalias," Father warns me as I climb up his leg to his back.

"Ok, ok, I jumped off him a couple of times, but he always caught me," I admit to them as I sit down and quickly added, "Not that I am going try it now. You have your paws full and I remember what you said about pulling those kind of stunts father."

"Good, let's keep it that way," He said to me.

As I settled on his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and took a short nap. When I opened my eyes, we were passing some cliffs and through the clouds I could just make out some ruins of what looked like a castle on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Draco, what unholy place is this," Bowen asked him in suspicion.

"Unholy," Father asks in surprise and says something I never thought I would ever hear, "This is Avalon, the resting place of King Arthur himself."

I gasped in awe and placed a hand on my heart. I never, in my wildest dreams, imagined that I would ever see this place. I grew up listening to stories told to me by father and reading them in books from him and from ones I had bought. The ones I bought had a few drawings of what it would look like, but they didn't do it justice.

"Avalon," I softly said out loud.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Wow, so our heroes have made it to Avalon. That is like a dream come true for Kalias. Hey what did you think of Kara's reaction to Kalias' behavior in this chapter? Did you think she was too bossy of her or not? And do you think Kalias and Bowen will join Kara in a fight against Einon or not? You will have to find out what happens next in Chapter 6. Please remember to review below. ;D **


	6. Chapter 6: The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: Hey folks, sorry it took me a while get this out to you. There was this rumor going around that this website was shutting down and for some unknown reason my computer wasn't working. But it wasn't true and Carlisle Fan 22 is back and this story will continue as planned. **

**Well, our group has made it to Avalon. Will Bowen and Kalias join Kara in a fight against Einon? Find out in this chapter, as always I don't own the characters from DragonHeart, Universal Studios does. I do own Kalias though, now enjoy.**

* * *

"Avalon," I softly said out loud. I can't believe it. I had to hold on tight to father to keep from falling off. Father set the others down before setting himself down.

"Kalias, we are here, you can let go now," I heard him say to me, but my body refused to comply.

"I hear what you are saying father, but I'm afraid I can't," I say to him still in shock.

"Come on Kalias, it's ok," Brother Gilbert said as he touched my shoulder, "Loosen your fingers, that's it. Now the arms, that's a girl."

With his help, I let go of father and he helps us to the ground. As my feet touch, I feel a humble and unworthy feeling creep over me; there is a feeling of peace and serenity in this place. Father leads us to a place with columns all formed in a circle. On one of them, I see a stone carving of King Arthur himself. I fall to my knees and bow my head and offer up a quick prayer. As I get up, I hear Kara and Brother Gilbert come up behind me and father perches himself on top a building.

As Brother Gilbert prays out loud to the column, I hear father say, "Valor, honor, truth. Oh yes, truth."

With us being here, I feel guilty for lying to Bowen about everything about father and me. Father taught me the Old Code and by not telling him, I am not following it. I don't think I can do this anymore, not in this place. I look up at father and I swear he must have read my mind because he gave me the same sad look I was giving him. Then it was decided, we would tell him and the others the truth.

"Amen. Ready now Kara," Brother Gilbert said and turned to Bowen, "Bowen? Bowen, this is Avalon, the shadow realm of the Round Table. It's a divine omen."

"Omens won't win battles, nor will you," He bitterly responded and turned to Kara, "You already the courage of your village. They're very brave at pelting young girls with vegetables."

"It must start somewhere," She calmly says to him and then she turns to us, "Kalias, Draco, will you wish us luck?"

The guilty feelings stirring within my chest increased. I have to tell them the truth, though it pains me to do so. I breathe a heavy sigh and turn to them.

"A knight's word speaks only truth, that's why I feel I must tell you this. We haven't been completely honest with you about who we are. Bowen please remember that father and I are your friends before we tell you this. Please remember that."

He nods at me and looks at father.

"Long ago when man was young and dragon already old, the oldest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons, making them vow to watch over man always. And at the moment of his death, the night became alive with those stars," He said as he pointed to the constellation Draco, "And thus was born the dragons' heaven. But when we die, not all dragons are admitted to this shining place."

"What do you mean, 'Not all dragons can enter Heaven'," Bowen asked in confusion.

"The dragons have to earn their place," I sadly said to him, "If they don't, then their spirit disappears forever. It's like they never existed. All those dragons you killed, including the Scarred One, which I saw with my own eyes, just disappeared and never entered Heaven."

"That's why I adopted Kalias and shared my life force with a dying boy," Father admitted to them, "So; I would reunite man and dragon and ensure my place among my ancient brothers of the sky. But my sacrifice became my sin."

"It **was** you. Your heart beats in Einon's breast," Bowen spitefully said and then he turned to me, "And you, you were that little girl with curly raven black hair that was with us in the cave. You knew this the entire time and said nothing."

"I'm sorry," I said with tears running down my face.

"Yes it was. My half-heart that costed me all my soul," Father sadly said after he flew down to us, "Even then I knew his bloodthirsty nature, but I thought Kalias' innocent presences and my heart could change him. My God, I was so naïve!"

"It's all right father. You had no way of knowing he would ruin the heart," I cried and patted his arm.

"You were no more naïve than I," Bowen solemnly said with his back to us, "All my life I dreamed of serving noble kings, noble ideals. Dreams die-hard, and you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust. I will not be that naïve again!"

"So be it," Father said to and turned to the others, "Kara, we will go with you."

Bowen frowned and marched away from us. I don't want him to leave us, we need him.

"Farewell Bowen," Father says to him and turns to walk away with the others. He noticed I don't follow and turns around.

"I will be right there," I say to him.

Then I run off to where I last saw Bowen. Maybe I can convince him to come back and fight with us, it is worth a try.

"Bowen! Bowen, please wait!"

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you."

"Bowen, please I am sorry I deceived you, but please try to understand," I say and try to turn him to face me, "I only lied to you to protect my father, I was afraid that if you knew the truth, you would kill him like you originally planned."

"As far as I can tell," He pushes me to the ground and furiously snaps at me in my face. "You're no better than Einon!"

That felt like he just stabbed me in my heart. I couldn't stop the hurt tears falling down my face as he turns his back to me.

"Fine! Waste away here for all I care!" I get up and scream at him.

I keep running until I run smack into father's leg and Kara and latch onto both of them. They must have heard what he said to me because they were trying to calm me down. Now all I want to do is leave. The sooner we set out for Kara's village, the better as far as I was concerned. As we travel up the road, the words Bowen yelled at me keep playing in my head.

"You're no better than Einon!"

"You're no better than Einon!"

"**You're no better than Einon!" **

I stop and cover my ears in an attempt to block it out, but it doesn't help. How could he say that to me? It really hurt that he would place me in the same category as that monster. His words hurt me worse than the push to the ground ever could. No one in our group says anything to me, but I could feel my father's love emitting from him as he walked beside me. I don't even bother to wipe my face.

Because it was starting to rain, we found a dry cave to camp in until it passes. My heart still aches from our argument, it hurts even to think about it. I try not to, but it kept popping back into my head. It is driving me crazy and making me angry.

"How dare he say I am like that **monster**," I thought to myself as I picked up a rock and threw it against a wall, "We are **nothing **alike!"

Then, just as I thought that, it felt like lightning had struck me. We **were **nothing alike, but I couldn't prove that by leaving him there. I know what I need to do; I just hope father won't be mad at me for this.

"I think I made a huge mistake," I said to them.

"What? What are you talking about," Kara asked me.

"I made a mistake by leaving Bowen there in anger," I explained, stood up and started making my way to the entrance, "I was just hurt by what he say to me. Now that I have had a moment to think about it, I am sure he didn't mean what he said. That's why I am going back!"

"What?! My child, I think Bowen has already made his intention quite clear," Brother Gilbert said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but in my heart, I feel this is the right thing to do," I say to him as I gently brush his hand off, and then I turn to Kara, "If you are serious about taking Einon down, then we are going to need someone who can get our army into shape. We need someone who knows how to fight to teach them."

"What about you," Brother Gilbert suggested.

"What," I asked in confusion. I hope he doesn't mean that, "Me? Why me?"

"Because, from what I saw when Bowen and Draco were fighting, you seemed to be able to hold your own against Bowen. You could teach others how to fight as well."

"No, no! I am skilled in archery, but as far as combat with a blade, I still have a lot to learn. I would not be a very good teacher. Bowen has more experience in battle than I. He knows the ways of the sword and about strategy. That is the only way we have any hope of standing a chance against Einon's seasoned army."

"Well-spoken Kalias," Father finally said to me and turned to Brother Gilbert, "Those words came, not out of the mouth of a little girl, but a young woman. I believe I agree with her. We are going to have to come up with a plan if we wish to end this without it turning into a slaughter. We will go back and try to convince him to come with us while you and Kara go to the village."

"Are you sure you can convince him," Kara asked me in concern.

"Yes," I said in determination.

"Very well, you and Brother Gilbert stay here until the rain lets up, good-bye."

"You be careful," Kara said to me as she hugged me. Brother Gilbert also embraced me before I hopped on father's back and we flew back to Avalon.

I know this is the fastest way to get there, but the wind is making the rain hit my face like tiny stones. Father has to stop, let me off and shields me with his paw as he carries me the rest of the way. By the time we reach Avalon, my clothes and I are soaked to the bone and it is still pouring rain. I don't really care though; my clothes and I will dry eventually. We need to find Bowen. As I search through the ruins, I hear him in the most unlikely place.

"A knight is sworn to valor," He replies to the column with King Arthur's image on it. It sounds to me like he is swearing the vow again just like he did many years ago. I can't help, but smile as father and I continue to listen,

"His heart knows only virtue!

His blade defends the helpless!

His might upholds the weak!

His word speaks only truth!

His wrath undoes the wicked!"

He takes a moment to sigh and then notices us walking towards him. He has a peaceful smile on his face as father smiles proudly at him. As father shields him from the rain with his wing, Bowen looks at me and then to the ground. He feels ashamed of laying a hand on me and of what he said to me. I don't say anything, but I rush at him and embrace him. He is shocked by my actions, but he returns my hug with one of his own.

"Kalias forgive me," He whispers in my ear, "I am so sorry, I was wrong. I never should have said that to you and I certainly never should have laid a hand on you in anger."

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you," I calmly say to him as I break our hug to look him in the eye, " I'm done lying to you, so I will tell you that it really hurt when you did that and said I was the same as…him, but I realized that you didn't actually mean it. You were just hurt that's all; you haven't fully recovered from the hurt he has caused you. But you are not alone in your pain."

"I didn't want to admit this before, but you are right. My physical wound has been healing well, but the emotional wound he inflicted on me was greater," He says as he places a hand on his heart.

"Don't you see? That's what I'm talking about; you don't have to face this alone. Einon has to be stopped before more people feel that pain. The only way to do that is for us to fight him, but we can't do it without you," I said to him in determination, "Those people are going to need a leader, someone with the skills, brains, and courage to help them train. I know I am a good fighter, but there is still so much I don't know. Please, will you come back with us and help us end this?"

He takes a moment to breathe a deep breath, then he smiles at me and I could have sworn I saw hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I will fight with you."

"Oh thank you Bowen," I cheer and cry tears of joy as I tightly hug him. He laughs and returns one to me. Father smiles and says nothing, but he doesn't need to. We got on Bowen's horse and father picked us up with one paw and shielded us with the other as we took to the sky. I don't know how long we were flying, but I settled up against Bowen's chest and closed my eyes. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt him place his arms around me and I sigh.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but not a lot happened in this scene between Draco and Bowen. But I promise the next chapter ****will**** be longer. So Bowen has finally decided to train the people of Kara's village to fight against Einon. It will be interesting to see how well Kalias does in training. Oh and just to let you know, this isn't a romance between Kalias and Bowen. It's more of a substitute father/daughter kind-of thing. See you in the next chapter and please remember to review below. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering our Forces

**Disclaimer: Hey folks, well here's another great chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own any of the characters from the DragonHeart movie, as much as I would love to except for Kalias and a couple other characters. That is Universal Studios' department. Now enjoy Chapter 7.**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I find myself in father's arms with a blanket covering me. I sit up and see Bowen sleeping against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him. He must have put me in my father's arms last night. I pull the blanket off and stand up to stretch. Then I climb over father's arms to wake him up. The sun was just starting to come up over the hills. Father growls and yawns before stretching out his legs and wings.

"Good Morning father."

"Good Morning Kalias."

I go over to Bowen and shake him a bit to wake him up. It worked; he looks up at me and gets up off the ground.

"Morning, how did you sleep," He asks me as he yawns and stretches his arms.

"I slept fine, thank you by the way."

"You're welcome, you know you are surprisingly light to carry," He says as he refers to last night when I fell asleep against him.

It took us a few minutes, but soon we were ready to go. Since we weren't very far from the village, Bowen and I decided to ride on the horse while father flies. After about 30 minutes of riding, the village came into view. As we got closer to it, I could see Brother Gilbert and Kara trying to talk to a man with a patch covering his left eye. I think he is the same man who tried to throw a melon at Kara when we first came here. He is yelling at her and Brother Gilbert and ignoring them. In fact, he was about to hit her with a shovel if I hadn't pulled out one of Bowen's arrows and bow and fired a shot at it. They looked in my direction and saw us galloping at top speed towards them.

"Save your strength for the fight against Einon," Bowen instructed him.

"There isn't any fight against Einon," The man said to us.

"We are going to start one," I told him.

"Yeah, you and what army girl," He asked us like we were crazy.

Bowen and I ride to the top of the hill where the sun is shining over it and I give a high pieced whistle to signal father. He roars and flies over us to the villagers. They scream and run for cover when he lands on their fields. I get off the horse and climb up his leg to his back.

"People of the village, you ask 'Where is our army?' It is here, you and the neighboring villages make up enough people to form a greater army than Einon's. His time is over and I say we ask them to join us in a fight to take back our freedom! This dragon, I am proud to say, is my father and he will help us in the fight, but he's going to need help. You don't have to live in fear; you shouldn't have to live in fear of when he or one of his cronies steps out of that castle of his, that he or one of them is going to steal your hard-earned money or beat you or your wife or husband or your children in front of you because you forgot to pay. If you are tired of the hurt, the injustice, the fear and the tyranny, then join us for a better future. A future where the knights stand for strength and protection of the people; a future where your children can play outside without fear and will remember the day when tyranny died and peace reigns in its stead!"

My speech must have made an impression on them because they cheered and a few of them got on horses to spread the word to the other villages. The more people we have, the better chances we have against Einon. Father always said there was safety in numbers and I believe him. I just hope we will have enough weapons for everyone. It is going to take some time to make them.

For the rest of the day, everyone was busy making blades in the blacksmith shop and making bows and arrows. There were some people even making some armor that could be worn underneath their clothes. That was Bowen's idea, which I have to say is pretty clever. It is light enough so a person could move around easily, but tough enough to protect them.

Brother Gilbert surprised everybody when he asked about learning how to fire an arrow. I wasn't going to miss this for all the gold in the world, so I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows to join them. Oh, I should probably mention why I have my bow and arrows back. Since I am going to help with the fight, father said I was no longer on punishment and he even retrieved my weapons from his hiding spot. They weren't too bad off. The blades would need to be sharpened and repaired and I had to get some new arrows because my old ones rotted from the rain and the feathers were ruined, but my bow surprisingly was perfectly fine. I just had to restring it and it was as good as gold.

As I walk to the archery circle, I receive several strange looks from the people passing by. I came up behind Brother Gilbert as he released an arrow and saw it hit the dummy in the nether regions. The first arrow had hit the dummy in the middle of the face. For a man who is a monk and has never fired a single shot in his life, that was a rather impressive move.

"Brother Gilbert, you're a natural," Bowen said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll second that," I say to him and giggle as I startled him, Bowen and the man, who I later learned was called Hewe. He was looking at me in confusion.

"What are you doing here and why aren't you with the other women making arrows?"

"I came here to train," I bristled and took the bow off my shoulder.

"I'll bet you won't even hit one of those targets," He snickers and points at them with his thumb.

I narrow my eyes and got out 5 arrows from my quiver and stuck them in the ground. Everyone gathered around to watch.

"They want a show, I'll give them a show," I thought to myself as I pulled back my first arrow. Then they thought they would be cute by making all sorts of noise to distract me and one of them, and I bet I can guess who, tried to flick me in the ear. It hurt but one by one I let my arrows fly and 3 of them hit the dummies in the neck and the other 2 also hit them in the nether regions. All of their eyes widened and they took a couple of steps away from me. I proudly smirked and smiled as I retrieved my arrows; the only one not afraid of me was Bowen. He, in fact, had a smug and proud smile on his face as he approached me.

"That was a very impressive display Kalias," He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I guess they will think twice before trying to mess with you again. How are you at combat with a sword?"

"I haven't had as much practice at it," I admitted as we walked over to the combat area.

"Well, let's see what you do know and go from there," He said as he walked over to the wooden swords and gave me one of the smaller ones.

I took a position and waited for him to give me the signal to begin. He nodded his head and I took a swipe at him from the side. He blocked me and I tried to get him in the legs, but he sidestepped, blocked my attack, grabbed my arm and put his sword at my ribs. If this were a real battle, I would be dead from that move.

"Nice try, but your stance was too open," He said as he backed away, "Again, this time try not to put all your energy into one attack. You will just wear yourself out quicker that way."

I sigh and nod. This time, he went on the offensive side. I was able to block his attacks, but somehow he was able to disarm me and had his sword pointed to my neck.

"Good defense, but try to anticipate where I am going to attack next and strike. Look for an opening."

I followed his advice this time when it was my turn to attack. I saw he left his right leg open, so I kicked it, knocking him to the ground and put my sword to his neck. I thought I had won, but he grabbed my leg and flipped me on the ground with **my** sword to **my **neck. I look up to him in shock and pant as he puts the sword away.

"That was a good move, but don't get overconfident," He said as he helped me up and brushed the straw off my back, "I want you to remember to fight with your head, and then your heart. Try it again."

We kept at this for 2 hours straight, by the time we were done, I was exhausted. I was able to beat him a few times, but most of the time I found myself either on my back, face or had my sword thrown of my hand. My fingers were raw from punching him and from holding the sword either too tight or too loose. I gulp down some water and threw some of it over my face to cool off as I panted heavily. Bowen patted my back as he quenched his own thirst.

"You did very well today," He said to me with a proud smile, "I was very impressed."

"Even though I kept messing up?"

"You do need more practice at the sword; I won't lie to you about that. But you did show great dedication and picked up tips faster than I expected. You just need some more training that's all. I liked how you would punch or kick me when your sword was blocked. If you aim for their nose, then that will immobilize them long enough for you to make the finishing blow."

"Do you think we could work on some hand-to-hand combat as well?"

"I don't see why not. It would definitely help you if you lost your weapon in battle."

That's what we did. Every day, I would practice my archery first and help others with their skills and after lunch, I would work on my sword fighting with Bowen. He figured if I could beat him, then I would stand a chance against one of Einon's seasoned soldiers. It was hard work and most of the time; I would end up on my back and have more bruises on my body. The hand-to-hand combat proved extremely difficult because of my smaller stature to Bowen. But at the same time, it also proved to be an asset. Because I am smaller, I am quicker and able to dodge his punches and kicks faster.

One day during our sword training, I got careless and hurt my right leg when I miss timed my step and hit it on a sharp rock as I fell on it. I scream and could feel the blood running out, but I don't move. It hurts really badly and we have to stop to get me fixed up. Bowen and a boy I never noticed before helped me up. As Bowen carries me to the healer's hut, he follows us and waits outside. He was kind-of cute with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes were common, but his body was muscular. Not as big as Bowen, but just slightly smaller than him and he looked about my age. As the healer tended to me, I grit my teeth as she stitched me up. I wonder if that boy was watching me and that's why he offered to help. The idea that he was watching me fight made me blush. I wonder if he is intimidated by me. I don't know.

"All right Miss Kalias, that should do it," The healer, named Mira, said as she applied a poultice, washed her hands in a basin and got out some bandages, "Now I want you to keep off that leg for a few days and no arguments. I will want to check on you after that to see if we need to do anything else. So no training whatsoever for a few days, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am, I promise. No training for a few days," I promised as Bowen reentered the room and picked me up to carry me back to our sleeping spot father set up.

"I expect both of you to follow-up on that promise Bowen," She looked at him expectantly, "And let Draco know too so he can keep an eye on her. I know you both by now to know that you would try to train anyway despite my orders."

"I promise to let him know and I will hold off on her training until she is healed enough to continue. Thank you for your help Mira, good day to you," He said to her as we headed out the door. When we walked out, that boy sprung off the ground and started following us.

"So um hi," He said to me, "Uh, my name's Colt."

"Hi, my name's Kalias and this is Bowen," I said and pointed to him.

"Hi, so are you going to be ok? That cut looked pretty bad and painful."

"She'll be out of training for a few days Colt, but then she'll be back on her feet," Bowen answered him before I had a chance to say anything.

"Glad to hear that sir," He nervously said to him and turned to me, "You're quite the amazing fighter and best archer I have ever seen."

I giggle and blush as his statement. Bowen looks at him and then at me and frowns a bit.

"Yes she is quite the accomplished girl and will be all right after a few days of rest. So if you will excuse us, I'll let you get back to your own training, good day Colt."

Then he turned us away from him. He watched us leave before going off to do his own training. I don't know why Bowen was so rude to him, but I don't like it. Soon we are at our spot and the moment father sees me in Bowen's arms, he rushes right over.

"What happened," He asked in concern as he took me from Bowen.

"She fell on a rock and has to be off her right leg for a few days and not train," He explained to father.

"I'm fine father really," I try to reassure him; "Bowen promised Mira that he wouldn't have me training until I was healed enough for her to say so."

Once father was settled down, Bowen took off to train the other people before I had a chance to discuss his rudeness to Colt earlier.

Kara and Brother Gilbert came by later with food and to check on me. When we were done eating and talking, they went back to their own spots as father and I get ready for bed.

During the next few days, I had many visitors and I focused on my artist skills so I wouldn't get bored. Colt came by every day to see me despite the fact that father and Bowen scared the daylights out of him for some reason. One day, he came bearing a gift. He made me a crutch so I could come down to the training grounds to watch. Bowen didn't think this was such a good idea, but father said I could as long as I didn't strain myself. Colt was doing very well at sword fighting, he was able to beat his partner this round. In the next round, I think he was trying to impress me, but when he did, his opponent took advantage of his cockiness and disabled him and knocked him face first into the dirt. Then he blushed and turned away from me as he got up.

"Colt, it's okay," I limped over to him, "You don't have to be embarrassed. Just remember to keep an eye on your opponent the entire time okay?"

He chuckled, rubbed the back of his head and nodded. I smile at him and turn to walk back to my camping spot and giggled at the look on his face. He is so cute when he's embarrassed. I can't help the feelings inside me when we talk. He's sweet and a good fighter when he's focused. He's also funny and creative.

After a few days pass, I go to Mira's to see if I can start training again. She takes off the bandages, gently cleans off the poultice and checks the wound very carefully. I cringe as she keeps looking at it and checking it for any signs of infection.

"I think the stitches can come out today," She finally announces to me and I sigh in relief, "It has healed well, but I still don't want you to start sword or hand-to-hand training yet. You can practice archery if you like, but if you start feeling any sort of pain, then I want you to rest up for a couple of days understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I say as she gently snips the stitches off. I was going to have a scar there for sure after this, but I don't mind. It will just remind me to be more careful in the future.

I try to put pressure on it, and I don't feel anything as I walk across the hut. I smile and hug her as I exit the hut and go to find Bowen and Colt. They are training together in the sword combat area. Bowen deflects his attacks as Colt steps to the right and points his sword at Bowen's chest. I applaud them both and that catches their attention.

"Kalias, are you ok? What did Mira say," Bowen asked in concern.

"Did she take your stitches out or does your leg still hurt too much," Colt also asked in concern.

"Relax you two," I calmly said and showed them my leg, "See, it's just fine. She said not to do any sword or hand-to-hand training yet, but I can practice my archery unless I start feeling pain, then I have to rest for a few days."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you will be all right," Colt said as he unexpectedly hugs me. I freeze but smile and return the hug. Bowen frowned at that and cleared his throat. Colt quickly let go and pushed away from me when he realized what he did. He was blushing from head to toe.

"Uh sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward," He stammered nervously as he glanced over to Bowen and ducked his head. He was glaring at Colt and at me. Why he is glaring at me, I don't have a clue.

"It's ok Colt. I appreciate your concern," I say to her as I stare at Bowen, "I am going to practice my archery and let you two get back to your training."

"Actually, I think Colt and I are done for the day," Bowen bitterly said and turned to leave. But not before staring at Colt for a while.

I give him an apologetic look before going over to the archery ring.

As the days pass, my training with Bowen got better. I still had a lot to learn, but I was able to beat him more and more with every session. I also noticed he has purposely been trying to make my training a bit tougher so I would be so exhausted when we bunk down for the night that I wouldn't even think about spending time with Colt. He has also been running Colt ragged for several days after the "hugging incident." Every time Colt talks to me, Bowen is right there glaring daggers at his head. It is so infuriating, but I don't say anything because I don't feel it's any of his business. Father hasn't had any objections to the two of us talking, so if it's ok with him, then Bowen can just deal with it.

I just finish my archery training and turn to put my bow and quiver up when Colt shows up behind me looking nervous.

"Hey um Kalias? Uh, I was wondering, if uh, that is, if you don't have anything else planned for the rest of the day," He nervously digs his toe in the dirt and scratches his head, "Would you like to spend the day with me and have dinner at the fire pit?"

"Me? You're asking me? Well sure Colt, I would love to," I smile and tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear, "But we'll have to ask my father first."

"Oh, uh ok," He paled and had a look of cold terror on his face.

Not that I blame him, it's hard enough asking a girl's father if he can go on an outing with her when he's human. With my father being a dragon, it's got to be downright terrifying for him.

I chuckle and take his hand in mine as we make our way to my father. I can see him talk with Kara and unfortunately Bowen, who doesn't look happy at the sight of us holding hands. I ignore him and pull Colt with me in front of father. The poor guy is shaking.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Dragon, Draco sir," Colt nervously stammers, "I…would like to…um w-w-what I m-m-mean is… I would l-l-like t-t-to a-ask you if I-I-I."

"Relax lad," He chuckles and holds up a paw, "I'm not going to bite your head off. Just take a deep breath and ask your question."

"Ok," He sighs and takes a deep breath, "I was wondering, um that is if Kalias doesn't have any other plans, if she could spend the rest of the day with me and possibly have d-d-dinner at the fire pit with me?"

Father holds up his tail to silence Bowen, who looked like he was going to object, and thought to himself for a moment.

"Please father," I plead and do the sad big eyes look at him, "I really want to go. But if you don't want me to, then I understand."

"Well, I see no reason why not," He chuckles at me, "You have been working very hard and deserve a break. But have her back here by sun down Colt."

"If he doesn't," Bowen sternly spoke up, "Then I will come and collect you myself."

"Bowen," Kara exclaims and smacks him in the shoulder.

"All right we promise," I say to him feeling slightly embarrassed, "Thank you father."

I kiss him on the cheek, hug Kara and hiss at Bowen in a low voice, "Was that necessary?"

"Come on Colt," I say as I grab his hand and we run back down the hill.

He and I spend the rest of the day talking by the lake and he shows me how to skip a rock. I try and it skips three times, then he skips one and it goes seven times. He tells me about his family and what they have to do to make sure Einon's lackeys don't harass them very much. I answer all his questions about having a dragon for a father and how that came to be as we ate by the fire. I just finish telling him about Avalon, when I hear someone come up behind us and clear their throat. I turn around and see Bowen standing over us with his arms crossing, his eyebrow arches and his finger tapping.

"Bowen, what are you doing here," I ask in confusion, not liking the look on his face.

"I said I would come and collect you if you didn't come back by sun down," He sternly says and points behind him while glaring at us.

I gasp and turn to look at the sky. It was way pass sun down and is now dark. Oh great, father is going to kill me. For the first time in my life, I broke a promise to him.

"I was serious when I said that, but I expected you to be back like Draco said. He was getting worried about you, so I decided to come get you," He says as he pulls me up, "Say good night and let's go."

"But I want to talk to Colt some more," I protest and try to pull my arm out of his grip, "Couldn't I just stay a little longer? You could tell my father that."

"Girl, I'm not a messenger boy," He darkly says to me as he pulls me closer to his face, "I'm a delivery boy."

"You wouldn't dare," I hiss at him.

No sooner did I say that, when I feel him pick me up by my waist and fling me over his shoulder and he says, "Yes I would. Now it's time to go. Good night Colt."

He turns around and starts walking away with me facing Colt. I smile and wave bye at him, as he, surprised by Bowen's actions, returns it and goes off to his own camping spot with his family. I groan and hang my head in embarrassment. To make matters worse, Bowen walks right through camp and I can hear several people snicker and mutter as we pass by. When we make it back to our spot, he sets me down and I explode. I have had enough, this is the last straw.

"Bowen, how could you?! You just embarrassed me in front of Colt and everyone else. I don't know how I am going to face them tomorrow thanks to you," I scream at him and turn to father, "Father, why did you send him?! I am sorry I broke my promise, but sending someone to collect me was not necessary! I could hear the people snicker and laugh as we walked pass them. They are going to think I am weak and that I shouldn't be in the battle against Einon. And Colt? Ha, he's going to think I am a child and that I can't look out for myself thanks to the two of you!"

"Hey, you promised he would have you back by sun down and he didn't," Bowen yells at me, "I knew I was right when I told Draco I didn't trust him. I kept my promise and don't you take that tone with us, young lady!"

"Who do you think you are," I screech at him and push him, " You are **not ** my father and have no right to judge him like, so don't tell me what to do!"

"Kalias, that's enough," Father snaps, holds me and plants a few swats to my butt with one of his front toes and then he sets me down in front of him, "Bowen and I were just worried about you. Though his methods were a bit extreme when he went to get you, that is no reason to be disrespectful, you know better than that! Now apologize!"

I rub the sting out of my behind and turn to Bowen. I am upset about everything, but I know that father is right. I wouldn't have to feel this way if I had kept better track of the time and if I had just followed him, he wouldn't have embarrassed me like that. This whole thing is my fault.

"Bowen, I apologize for my behavior towards you. I'm sorry, I could have just walked with you, but I didn't," I sincerely say to him and turn to father feeling ashamed, "Father, I am so sorry I broke my promise, but I just lost track of the time. Please don't be mad at me or Colt and please try to understand that. I would've had Colt bring me back."

"It's all right," Bowen calmly said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe I have been a little harsh on the boy and I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

"Aw, how am I going to face him tomorrow after this," I groan and cover my face to hide my embarrassment, "I just want to crawl under a rock, in fact, I see one right over there. I am going to start digging a hole and cover myself with it and never come out again."

As I start to head towards the rock, I hear father chuckle and say, "Get back here," as he scoops me up in his paws once again and brings me back.

"Now, let me ask you this. Do you like this boy?"

I nod my head and blush at the thought of his face as I push a curl behind my ear.

"Then you should hold your head up high and talk to him," Father says as he puts a knuckle under my chin to make me look at him, "I think you will find that his feelings for you haven't changed and he doesn't think of you as a weak child nor does anyone else for that matter."

"But what if he does," I ask worryingly," And what about everyone else when I go back to training tomorrow?"

"Then I will simply bring him back and anyone else that was been bothering you here so Draco and I can have a little talk with them about how they should treat you," Bowen suggested to make me feel better. It worked.

"Just to talk," I giggle and suggest, "Please, Colt is already frightened of you father and you Bowen as it is. Please don't scare him off. As for the others, thank you. Well I think I am going to get some sleep, good night."

I get out a large blanket, crawl into father's arms and lay down to go to sleep.

"We will try not to, good night Kalias," I hear father softly say to me as he kisses my cheek.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: I thought this would be a good stopping point. Don't worry, Kalias is going to see Colt tomorrow, let's hope for his sake his feelings for her haven't changed. I am going to include the Battle with Einon scene in the next chapter. What will happen? Will they be able to finally stop his reign of terror or will it end in tragic horror? Oh, and those swats Draco gave Kalias, that was just a little wake up call to get her to calm down long enough to listen to reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review below. See you in Chapter 8 of Daughter of the Sky. **


	8. Chapter 8: Facing my Foes

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, well we are getting closer to the end of this story. Kalias has a tough road ahead of her. Will she be able to face Colt and the rest of the people from camp? Let's find out. Like usual, I don't own the characters from DragonHeart, except Kalias and Colt and a few other people. The rest, sadly belong to Universal Studios. Now enjoy chapter 8.**

* * *

As I wake and stretch my arms, the events of last night came flooding back. I can feel my cheeks blush as I remember that Bowen carried me over his shoulder last night through the camp to here. That was so embarrassing.

"What must Colt think of me now? He probably won't want anything to do with me," I groan and think to myself as I remember the surprised look on his face and how I could hear people snicker and laugh at me as I was carried, "How am I going to show my face around there? Wait a minute! Since when have I had to worry about what people think of me before? I don't care. If they want to laugh, then they can just go ahead and laugh their heads off."

With that little boost of confidence, I stood up, put my blanket away and got ready for training. The first place I am going to is the sword training area to see Colt. He should be there by now and if not, then I can just wait there for him. Either way, I am going to talk to him about last night. I grab a couple of apples, clean one of them off and start eating it. As I approach the sword area, I see him there and I start getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. He hasn't seen me yet, so that's good I guess. I take a deep breath and quickly exhale before walking up to him.

"Um Colt?"

"Huh? Oh, Kalias, good morning," He nervously says with a smile.

"Uh, here. I brought this for you. I thought you might be hungry," I nervously say as I had him the other apple.

"Thanks, do you want half," He asks as he wipes it off on his shirt and pulls out a knife.

"No, I had a whole one already, so that one is all yours," I politely decline with a smile.

He shrugs his shoulders, carves the core of it out and cuts himself a piece. This awkward silence between us has me on edge. I start fidgeting with my shirt.

"Uh Colt, about last night," I say to get his attention and he looks at me with inquisitive eyes, "I'm sorry you saw that."

"Hey it's ok," He gently says as he places a hand on my cheek, "Listen, it was my fault. I should have kept my word and had you back like I was supposed to. I'll talk to Bowen later and apologize for keeping you when he comes by for training ok?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me again. That you thought I was just a weak girl who needed to be chaperoned all the time," I sadly say to him and look away.

"How could I possibly think that about one of the greatest people in the world? Kalias, I like you very much and I would never describe you as a 'weak girl'. I will admit that Bowen surprised me when he carried you off like that, but I am sure he was just concerned about you and cares about you very much just like Draco does. Sometimes, the ones who care about us the most are going to embarrass us on occasion. However, I don't think it means they care less about you."

"So you mean your family has done things that have embarrassed you too?"

"Yes several times," He admitted and rolled his eyes, "Sure I was upset with them, but I always forgave them later."

It is comforting to know that Colt's family has sometimes embarrassed him too. Wait, did I just say that Bowen was part of my family? I know I have father and I have considered Kara to be the closest thing to a mother and Brother Gilbert as an uncle, but Bowen? As I think about it, he has acted like Draco so I guess in a way; he would be considered my human father, which explains why he has been so overprotective of me. I still love Draco, but now I also care about Bowen too. Maybe even love him.

"Kalias?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Oh no it's okay Colt. I was just thinking about what you just said."

"Oh ok. Listen, why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me," I say as I take him arm and we walk to the food cart.

After breakfast, I head over to the archery circle and Colt followed. He said he was interested in learning how to shoot an arrow. So I grabbed him a bow and a quiver of arrows and handed them to him. I show him how to attach the base of the arrow to the string, pull it all the way to the cheek, inhale and tuck in the stomach, aim and fire. My arrow hit the dummy in the chest and I turn to him. He loads the arrow correctly, but when he draws the arrow back, he isn't holding it correctly and it slips. I sigh and shake my head.

"Colt, don't hold the arrow between your thumb and index finger or that's going to happen every time," I say as I hand it back to him and show him with my bow, "See, you pinch the arrow back between the index finger and the middle finger like this. Now try it again."

He reloads his bow and inhales as he pulls the arrow back.

"Good, now lower your elbow slightly and set your sights along the arrow, keep eyes open, aim and fire."

He did as I said and his arrow hits the dummy in the shoulder.

"Ok, were you aiming for that?"

"Yes."

"Ok very good, that's how you shoot an arrow. You'll get better with practice."

Then I hear laughing behind us and turn to look. Three guys are laughing and coming towards us. I have a feeling why they are laughing, but for their sake, it better not be about what I think it is.

"Hey, will you look at this? Colt is trying to learn archery from a girl. I don't know why you are wasting your time, Colt" The leader of these three said to him.

"If I were you, I would look for a better teacher," One of the guys says as he stares as me.

"First off Ravage, I am not wasting my time. Second of all, Howard and Jakobo, you wouldn't find a better teacher than Kalias here," Colt says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Her? From what I saw last night, she can't be that good if she has to have someone come carry her back home," Jakobo laughs.

I glare at them and clench my fist. I would love to wipe those smirks right off their arrogant faces, but I don't want to start anything. So I just ignore them like I planned and load my arrow. I aim at the head of a dummy and for the first time in my life, I miss. The arrow went right over the head, which has never happened before. They start laughing at me some more and Colt yells at them, but I just ignore them. I can't take this anymore, so I grab my stuff and start to leave, shoving my way pass them. I hear Colt call out to me but I ignore him and I hear them shouting at me.

"Ha, I thought so; you couldn't hit anything unless it was right in front of you. Oh, wait it was," Ravage yells and laughs.

"Stick to basket weaving and arrow making sweetheart," Jakobo taunts at me and laughs.

I tightly close my eyes and try to ignore them as I head up the hill to our spot. I see everyone talking but I just ignore them too, walk right pass them and sit down on the grass. I look at my bow and throw it away in disgust along with my arrows. As I lay down, I can hear them coming up behind me.

"Kalias what's wrong," Kara asks me as she picks up my bow.

"Nothing. I'm just frustrated," I say to her in annoyance.

"What are you frustrated about," Father asks in concern.

"I missed a target while showing Colt how to shoot an arrow," I grumble and cover my face with an arm.

"Hey, it's all right," Bowen says as he uncovers my face and pulls me up, "These things happen; all you can do is move on, keep practicing and don't get discouraged. I have missed many times and have never let it get me down."

"Thanks Bowen," I smile and go with him to practice my sword fighting. We meet up with Colt, who apologizes to Bowen for last night. Bowen accepts his apology and offers one of his own for the way he has treated him the last few days. Colt accepts his apology and shakes his hand to seal the deal. I am glad to see the Bowen and Colt are finally getting along without all the hostility and fear.

After a few days have pass, Colt and I decided to have a few matches against each other in sword training. It ended in a tie with Colt winning 3 bouts and I won 3 bouts. Bowen told us to take a break for lunch before he and I start our hand-to-hand combat training. As I finish off the last of my bread, I see Ravage, Howard and Jakobo heading our way. For the last few days, he and his goons have been bothering me and messing with my archery training by breaking my arrows and weakening the string on my bow so it would snap and I had to restore it. I have tried not to let it bother me, but I don't know how much more of this I can take and I don't dare go to father or Bowen because if I do, they will know I told father and Bowen about them and they would just give me more grief. I stiffen my shoulders and turn around away from them.

"Hi Kalias, Coward," Howard cheerfully says as he claps both of us on the shoulder. I roughly brush his hand off, "Hey Kalias, we were watching your match with Coward here and I got to say we were a bit worried about you."

"Really," I arch my eyebrow, cross my arms and ask in an unconvincing tone, "You were worried about me? Gee, that's so comforting."

"Yes, and you really should be more careful," Ravage says with a sickly sweet tone in his voice as he takes one of my hands and pats it, "You could cut your soft hands on the dull wood."

"Let go of me," I spit and yank my hand out, "I am just fine and I don't need you three knuckleheads worrying your tiny little minds about my safety."

"Hey sweetie no need to be snippy; we are just looking out for you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be fighting anyway," Jakobo says as he touches my cheek. Colt frowns at that, pushes his hand off me and pulls me closer to him in a protective fashion. I am touched that he did that, but I gently push myself out of his embraces to tell him I am fine and I can handle this.

"Aw look at this boys," Ravage coos in a sickly sweet voice as he smacks Colt in the head, "Little Colt is trying to protect his girl. Ha, sweetheart why don't you just stick to more important matters like sewing and cooking and leave the fighting to the men."

"Sure, I'll be glad to do that," I sweetly smile and wink to Colt, "When I see some."

Colt bursts out laughing and the Neanderthals look shocked and mad at my jest. Ravage look especially angry, then for some odd reason he smirks at me.

"You're not following anyone," He grins at me, "Under all that tough talk, you're just a weak girl crying for your parents. Oh, wait you don't have any do you?"

"Yes I do," I glare and snap at him. Now it's my turn to be mad, "Did you forget that Draco is my father, rock head?"

"Oh, right the dragon," He smirks and looks back at Howard and Jakobo, "You really are pathetic; no wonder the dragon had to adopt you. I bet your real parents abandoned you because you were just this weak, pathetic, little thing that they could never love and that's why he just picked you up."

That tears it. I stand up and launch myself at him. He, laughing his head off and not expecting me, gets knocked to the ground and I start punching him in the face. I put my knees on his arms to pin him and I can feel arms trying to pull me off him. I scream as one of them grabs my hair and I swing my arm around and make contact with whoever did that. Then I turn my attention back to Ravage and start screaming "Take that back" as I slam him hard into the ground. As I feel arms around my middle and being lifted off him, I kick him with my legs and struggle to get out of whoever grasps. I can hear Colt saying something to me in a calm tone, but all my focus is on Ravage and his group as they pull him up and run away from me in fear.

"Kalias come on," Colt says as he pulls me away from here. Soon we are behind a few houses, he continues, "Kalias please if I let you go, will you calm down long enough to listen to me?"

I nod my head and can feel the tears forming in my eyes as he releases me. I can't believe what those he said to me. He and his knuckleheads don't know a thing about me. As I feel the hot tears run down my cheek, Colt wipes them off.

"Hey it's ok."

"No Colt it's not! You heard them; they think I shouldn't fight in the battle. I am not going to let them treat me like that," I cry to him and shout, "They think just because I am a girl, they can treat me however they please, but they can't! I have feelings the same as them! If I don't stand up to them, they'll never stop! I just…"

I groan and throw my arms down in angry. All the hurt I have felt is just too much for me to handle, I don't know what to do anymore. I need help, I am lost. Colt sighs and holds me in his arms and I just break down into his shirt, soaking it with tears of frustration. He rubs my back in small circles to calm me down. That works a little, but it's not enough.

"Kalias, I don't blame you for feeling this way and I agree with you completely. It was very wrong of them to speak to you like that," He puts a hand under my chin to look me in the eye and he smiles, "I know you are not a weak person and are perfectly capable of looking out for yourself. I am just saying it will be okay. Listen why don't you go practice your archery or work on that carving of Draco you told me about? Just do something to try to relax; it will help take your mind off your troubles for a while."

"Ok thanks Colt. You're very sweet," I give him a small smile, kiss him on the cheek and start to head for my spot.

**(Colt's POV)**

"She kissed me," I thought and blush as I watch her go. My heart beats heavily in my chest; she is such an amazing girl. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I really like her and it make me happy that she also likes me too. Which is why it pains me to see her so upset. I never expected her to actually attack Ravage like that, even though the jerk deserved it. I felt myself becoming angry at him and his group every time they insulted her or purposely ruined her weapons. Then he had the gall to say that she was unloved by her birth parents. They have no clue about what has happened to her, well they are about to get one. I didn't want to tell her my plan because I know she is a very stubborn and prideful woman, but I am going to make them apologize to her one way or another.

I walk back to the sword area and on the way, I see them coming out of Healer Mira's hut. Ravage has a patch of herbs over his right eye and has holding another pack to his cheek. I can see that he has a fat lip. I narrow my eyes and as I march towards them, the same familiar nervous feeling begins to come over me.

"Hey Ravage look," Howard smirks and points to me as I continue coming.

"What do you want Coward," Ravage spits at me in disgust.

"First, I want to say, you are extremely lucky to have only gotten a black eye and a busted lip from Kalias," I say as I shallow the nervous lump in my throat, "Second, I want you three to apologize to her."

"Aw how sweet, little Colt is trying to defend Kalias," Ravage sneers at me and pushes me to the ground, "Come on coward, get up."

"I will say it one more time. Apologize to her now or else," I yell and stand back up.

"And what are you going to do if we don't," Jakobo asks and pushes me into Howard.

"He'll do nothing, but run away like he always does," Howard says with a smirk and pushes me to the ground, "You are just as weak ad pathetic as she is. She has made you softer than you already were. She wants to fight, ha she wouldn't last one minute a real fight."

I feel a small rock cut my mouth and I spit out the blood. That is it; they have insulted me and bullied me for years, but no more! I feel the rage burning inside me as I ball up my fist, swing and punch Howard in the mouth. Jakobo and Ravage look from Howard on the ground to the angry look etched on my face in shock.

"You have insulted me for the last time and you crossed the line when you started insulting her. No more," I hiss at them and ready myself for their attacks, "I am not going to let you hurt her anymore. She doesn't deserve it and you have no idea what her life has been like."

Then Ravage and Jakobo ignore me and try to attack me. Unlike them, I have also been taking hand-to-hand combat training with Bowen. Howard stumbles to get up and when he charges at me, I sidestep and trip him into Ravage and Jakobo. They are a bit smaller than Bowen, but I am pretty sure I can take them.

I dodge their attacks so quickly they ended up punching each other. Seeing an opening, I duck under Jakobo's punch, grab his arm, kick his leg and slam him into the ground. As I do the same thing to Howard, Ravage grabs me from behind and tries to squeeze me, but I kick my legs forward and flip him off me. Finally, gathering as much strength as I can muster, I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him off the ground to me.

"Now are you going to apologize to her or what," I darkly ask and glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah Colt," He whimpers, "We'll apologize and I'm sorry for the way we have treated you all these years as well. Now please put me down!"

"Apology accepted," I say as I drop him, "You have no idea how much you hurt her. You want to know why she attacked you like that. Her parents were killed trying to protect her from the old king's knights when she was 3 years old. They would have killed her too if Draco had not been flying by and took her in after the knight left her for dead. He has had many people come to try to kill him and she has tried to protect him since she was 11."

"Now I feel really bad about saying those things to her," Howard sighs and rubs his neck.

"Oh and you had better let Bowen and her father know what you have done to her," I sternly suggest to them.

"The dragon," Jakobo shrieks and backs away, "If he knows that, he'll kill us. And if he doesn't, I know Bowen will."

"Maybe, but it will be a lot worse for you if Bowen and Draco find out from Kalias and has to come looking for you," I smirk, secretly loving this, and cross my arms, " If I were you, I would confess while I have the chance. Who knows, they might show you some mercy."

They look at Ravage; he stares at me and sighs. He nods his head and starts walking to where Kalias and her family sleep. I look at Howard and Jakobo and tilt my head to get them to follow him. I just hope Draco is the forgiving type.

**(Back to Kalias' POV)**

When I got back, father noticed I was upset about something. I didn't want to tell him what about because he would just get mad at them. I know he would never intentionally harm anyone, but I still didn't want to take the chance. Kara came by and saw I was upset for some reason.

"Kalias what's wrong," She asks as I look away and play with a strand of hair, "Come one you know you can tell me anything."

I still don't say anything.

"Ok if you don't want to tell me what wrong, you don't have to," She calmly says, "Hey if you want; I could do your hair for you.

I think about it for a moment.

"Well Colt did say I should do something to relax and take my mind off my troubles," I think to myself before saying, "Sure why not?"

She smiles and got out my brush to brush the tangles out. Ok this hurts a bit, but this is nice. I have always brushed my hair and never thought much about it, but having someone else do it for me is relaxing. Maybe, I should see about having Kara do this for me more often, couldn't hurt to ask. And it would be a nice way for us to bond as well. Maybe I could even try to do hers after this.

I sigh and close my eyes for a minute, only to be interrupted by the sound of multiple feet coming this way. I open my eyes, and I cannot believe what I am seeing. Ravage and his Neanderthal group dare to come here, can I not get a break? If Ravage starts anything, I don't care if father is watching, he is going down. Then I see Colt coming behind them and looking at them in a stern manner. I have never seen him look like that. He had such an air of determination about him that I could have sworn he was hit by a confidence spell or something. In fact, Jakobo stopped for a moment, looked at Colt pitifully and Colt shook his head and pointed to us. Jakobo hung his head and continued walking.

I don't know what has gotten into them, but I am going to find out. Kara, Bowen, father and Brother Gilbert saw them coming too and the moment those guys saw father; they froze right on the spot. Colt sees this, frowns and goes right up to Ravage and whispers something in his ear. Ravage looks at father and then at me, he has a look of cold terror on his face and do I detect a hint of remorse in his eye. In fact, it is in all of their eyes, with the exception of Colt. He sighs and comes forward.

"Good afternoon Draco."

"Good afternoon Colt, who are your friends behind you?"

"That's Ravage, Howard and Jakobo," Kara answers and points to each of them, "I've known them since they were born."

"What do you want," I snap at them and quickly stand up as Kara finished braiding my hair.

As they wince at the tone in my voice, Kara and the others look at me in surprise.

"Kalias don't be rude," Father sternly says to me. I just huff, cross my arms and ignore him.

Ravage gulps and comes closer to us.

"Uh Kalias…um I just wanted to say I was wrong to say those things to you. I'm sorry for the way we treated you," He nervously says to me. I look skeptically at him and the others. They look just as guilty as he does. Father and the others look at me and them in confusion.

"Kalias, what is he talking about? What things did they say to you," Bowen asks as he turns me to face him. I sigh and try to turn my head away but he has ahold of my chin.

"We said that she was pathetic and weak and that her parents probably abandon her for it," Jakobo gulps and whimpers, "We also said that she should leave the fighting to the men."

Father snarls and roars at them and I have to put a hand on his leg to calm him down. It works, but he still had an angry look on his face. Bowen and the others also looked as shocked and angry as him.

"Why did you say that to her," Father snarls at them, "Did you know anything about her when you said that?"

"No we didn't sir and I cannot express how sorry we are that we were being so hateful to her," Ravage bows his head at father, "Please forgive us."

"Is that true Kalias," Brother Gilbert asked me, "Have they been hateful to you?"

"Yes, it's true," I sigh and say in shame, "That is why I have been so mad and frustrated today and the last few days and why I missed at archery practice."

"Kalias, why didn't you say anything to us before," Kara asked in concern.

"Because I was afraid that if I said anything, then it would prove they were right," I tightly close my eyes and can feel the tears form, but I refuse to let them fall, "That I always need someone to look out for me and that I can't take care of myself."

"Kalias, we truthfully are very sorry for making you feel that way," Howard says to me while occasionally looking at father, "If you and your family can find it in your hearts to forgive us, we will do anything to make it up to you."

I look at him for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that because my family is here?"

"No we really mean it," Ravage says and even gets down on his knees, "I swear neither I nor either of them will ever treat you like that again. You really are an amazing fighter."

"All right, I forgive you," I say to him with a smile and extent my hand.

He looks at me in surprise and shakes my hand. I smile at Jakobo and Howard to let them know that they are also forgiven. At least by me anyway, I don't know about father or Bowen.

"What you boys did was very disrespectful and should never have happened," He growls as their faces and stares down at them, "Since my daughter has decided to forgive you, I will extend the same courtesy as well. Just know that if I get wind that you have treated her like this again again, I **will **be having words with your families, are we clear?"

They rabidly nod their heads and he leaves. Bowen looks angry and marches right up to the boys. They back up little until he gets right in their faces.

"I cannot believe you would treat a girl as nice as Kalias in such a manner. It is disgraceful and you are acting just like the people we are trying to fight. I had better not hear you treat her or anyone else for that matter, in such a state ever again, or I will make you regret it. Now leave, we will be starting your training before dawn tomorrow and every day until I say otherwise. You are lucky she and Draco have decided to forgive you so easily, because it is only because of them that I am going to be so merciful!"

They scampered down the hill like mice after that. I feel really touched that Bowen feels so strongly about me to want to stick up for me like that. Colt comes over, puts his arm around me shoulder and smile as we watch them trip over themselves as they run.

"Colt, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with them coming to apologize to me would you," I playfully ask him.

"Well let's just say, something gave them a kick in the pants to set them on the correct path," He smirks and says with a wink.

"Well I am grateful for what you did for her Colt," Father warmly says to him and turns to me, "Kalias, I understand why you didn't want to talk to us. I know it's hard to get people to see more to you than what they can see. But you didn't need to keep it to yourself, you should have come to one of us that they were bothering you. That is one of the reasons we are here for you."

"I understand father and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

"It's ok Kalias," Bowen says as he pats my back, "If they give you any more trouble, then just tell me and I'll take care of it. Although I think they will have other things to worry about than you."

He winked at me and I laugh. I am so lucky to have a family as great as them. They are so good to me, but a dark thought fills my head. How many more days will I have with them before we have to fight Einon? I pray that they will all make it back safely and that we are ready for it.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I was going to include the Battle scene in this chapter, but it took on a life of its own. And it had me write more about Kalias dealing with anguish from her fellow trainees. I promise the Battle scene will be in the next one, cross my heart. Please remember to review below, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write. ;D **


	9. Chapter 9: Down with Tyranny

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, well here it is, the Battle against Einon chapter you've been waiting for. Will they finally be able to defeat him once and for all or will he crush them? Only one way to find out, I hope Kalias and the gang are ready for this. As always I don't own the characters from DragonHeart, with the exception of Colt and a couple other people, Universal Studios does. I also want to thank all the people who helped me write this chapter. It really means a lot to me now sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Two months, that's how long we have been training, two long months. I am helping Bowen set up some traps in the woods. His plan is for us to have him and the first line of people come out in front of Einon's castle to get his attention. Then father will set fire to it and attack any people on the walls. If this plan works; then we will lure him and his troops into the woods, where we have hidden the rest of our warriors in the ground and in the trees. That way, we can attack them from all sides and overwhelm them. Knowing Einon, all of his troops will be on horseback, so it will be harder for them to maneuver their horses in there. Hopefully, that will give us an advantage.

The archers are going to be on platforms hidden in the trees. I am working on one of them now and I see Bowen coming up to the tree.

"What do you think," I ask as I pat one of the floorboards, "Do you think it will hold?"

"It looks sturdy from here Kalias. Uh, listen I want to talk to you about something. Will you please come down here?"

I skillfully climb down the tree and gracefully land on my feet in front of him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just received some news."

"What kind of news?"

"Ok well, I just got word that Brok was seen hawking near us and a scout of mine says he saw us training. He is sure to have told Einon what we are doing by now. We will have to strike him tomorrow."

"Ok I can see that's bad, but everyone has trained very hard for this day. I am sure we will be ok."

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about," He calmly says as he looks me in the eye, "Kalias I want you to be with Brother Gilbert and the other archers on the platforms."

"Why? I mean I thought I was doing well in the sword training," I say feeling a little disappointed.

"You have done well and I am extremely proud of all the hard work you have put into it. I just think it would be better if you were above the fight. You are the best archer we have and I am counting on you and the others to keep our ground warriors as safe as possible. Please Kalias, will you do this for me? You will be a great help to us."

"All right Bowen, I'll do it. But on one condition," I sternly say as I cross my arms.

"What condition?"

"I want to ride on father and help him attack the castle in the first attack."

"What?! No, I won't agree to that," He angrily says and crosses his arms.

"I won't be on him the entire time," I try to convince him, but it looks like he's not budging, "I just want to help get their attention. We can talk to father if you want but all I'm asking is for you hear me out."

"You bet we are going to talk about this," He says in a mad tone as he starts dragging me by my arm to where we last saw father.

Father was flying around when we came to an open spot and Bowen signals him to land.

"What do you want Bowen," He politely asks.

"I want you to talk some sense into this crazy daughter of yours," He says in annoyance as he pushes me forward.

"Bowen just calm down, Father, " I say with my arms out in a placated way, "I was just telling Bowen my condition to his keeping me in the hidden platforms in the battle. Father, with your and Bowen's permission, I would like to ride on your back and help with the first attack on the castle."

"Kalias, that's too dangerous. Draco, tell her," Bowen yells at him and points at me.

He sighs and looks away in deep thought. After several agonizing minutes, he finally turns around. I tense up as he starts to speak.

"Kalias, what Bowen said is true," He calmly says to me and then turns to Bowen, "However, she could be useful in the first attack."

"You can't be serious," Bowen growls while I just smile brightly at him.

"How about this? Kalias, I will agree to let you ride on my back for a time. Then when Einon's troops start to come out, I will fly and drop you off on the platform with Brother Gilbert. Does that sound like a good enough plan for the two of you?"

"That I will agree to," Bowen reluctantly says, "The moment we see their horses and retreat, you get her to the trees."

"That sounds like a plan to me," I say to them.

"Off you go then."

They let me go to go get myself some lunch and to meet up with Colt and Ravage's group. Since the incident, they have treated me with more respect than they had before. We still tease each other, but it is not as malicious and hurtful as before. I even helped them with their archery practice and they actually listened to me. I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could. The fact that any one of them could die tomorrow scares me, but I just pray that they will survive the battle. I will protect them the best I can, but I just hope I won't have to watch them die.

Training continued as always with only one change, everyone is to go to sleep at sunset. Bowen explained that we are going to have a long day tomorrow and he wanted every warrior to be well rested. When he finished with his announcements, we all went to our sleeping spots. I gave my friends one last hug before going to join my family.

Kara and Brother Gilbert left us as we continued up the hill a bit.

"Have you thought beyond tomorrow," Father asks Bowen.

"It's hard to see that far," Bowen sadly replies as we got out the blankets.

"Look at the camp," Father instructs him and me, "What do you see? What do you hear?"

"Hope," Bowen answers with a smile as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Exactly," Father says as he lies down, "Down there you have life, songs and courage. You have everything you will ever need. And now, so do I."

I lay my head on his front leg and wrap my arm around him and Bowen. I sigh and yawn as we watch the rest of the people settle in for the night. I try to suppress the next yawn, but it escaped and caught my father's attention. I smile and start getting ready for bed as the last of the sun hides behind a hill. I lay my head on father's leg, pull the blanket close to me and let sleep take me.

* * *

(**Dream**)

_It's dark, I can't see a thing. Where am I and why am I hearing metal clanging against metal? I turn around and I am in the middle of the battle and our side is losing. I can see every one of my family and friends hopelessly outmatched._

"_Hold on guys, I'm coming," I cry to them as I start to walk; only to find I can't. _

_My feet are stuck and I can see some long chains form and slither along the ground like a snakes. I try to bat them away but they clamp down hard around my ankles. I cry out in pain because it feels like they broke them but I can still stand. I turn to look behind me and now I wish I hadn't because everyone is captured and has chains on them same as me._

_Then Einon steps out of the shadows with his arms behind his back. His face is twisted, he has an insane look in his eyes and he is smiling a cruel smile as he looks at them and me. Then his soldiers appear behind them with swords to their throats._

"_No don't you dare," I scream and struggle to get the chain off, "Release them!"_

_My face paled when I said that as his smile widens._

"_Very well," He says in a way that makes my stomach turn and turns to his soldiers, "Release them."_

"_No! No," I scream and lunge forward, but it's no use. One-by-one, Kara, Bowen, Ravage, Colt, Howard, Jakobo, and Brother Gilbert are killed. I weep and fall to my knees._

"_No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! Help! Someone, anyone help me," I cry out and desperately try to free myself as their bodies fade, "Help father please! Father, where are you?!"_

_I hear a familiar snarl and turn to see him, but much to my horror, he is chained up like the others. He is thrashing around and trying to get free but he can't. _

"_Father, I'm over here," I shout out, happy to see him, but something is wrong._

"_Kalias, I need your help!"_

"_I'd do anything for you father, but I'm stuck. I can't free you without freeing myself first."_

"_Why would you want to free this dangerous creature on everyone? He's a monster," Einon appears and says as he pulls a bow and a single arrow from behind his back, "Take them to insure he will never harm anyone ever again."_

"_No I won't do it! He's not the monster here Einon, you are! You can't make me," I yell at him in anger. Somehow, the bow and arrow end up in my hands anyway._

_I try to throw them away, but they won't fall from my hands. I can feel my hand loading the arrow. I try to take it out but something is controlling my body. It makes me pull the arrow back as I aim it at father._

"_You have to do this for me Kalias," He says in determination as the chains around his neck pull him up, "As the heart binds Einon to me in life, it will also bind us in death."_

"_What are you talking about," I ask as I struggle not to shoot the arrow._

"_Through the heart we share each other's pains and power, but in my half beats the life source!"_

"_You see girl," Einon taunts and walks in front of father and me, "You can't kill me without killing him."_

"_No, I won't do that," I cry out but as I was about to take a step back, my father's chest opens to reveal his weak spot and, like it has a mind of its own, my arrow launches itself at him. Father cries out a roar of pain and falls and Einon cruelly laughs at this._

"_No, father, papa," I scream out._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

"Kalias wake up," I hear someone yell and shake me.

I open my eyes, quickly sit up and pant heavily. Seeing Kara's face first, I cling to her. I feel myself shaking all over, what a horrible nightmare. That was worse than the nightmares I used to have about my birth parents.

"Shh honey it's ok. You're ok," She calmly says to me and rubs my back.

As I try to calm myself down, father's screams still keeping ringing in my ear. What was that?

"Kalias are you all right," Father asks as I turn to see him, a wave of relief rushes over me as I hug his face.

"Yes, I'm all right. It was just a bad dream is all," I say to reassure them that everything is fine. It doesn't work.

"That must have been a really bad one for you to be screaming and thrashing about in your sleep," Brother Gilbert says in concern, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok," I say to get their minds off it. I hope they didn't hear everything I was saying, "I was just having a nightmare about Einon's soldiers capturing me and dragging me away from father and you guys. But I am not going to be captured so there's no need to worry."

After that, I get up and start getting ready for the battle. Kara and I help each other with our armor before going to get some breakfast. I meet up with Colt and the others to eat. Last night's dream still haunts me as I look at their faces. Oh, please God don't let my dream come true. As we finish, Bowen gives everyone orders to get ready to leave. It would take some time to get to the outside of the castle and to set up our traps. We have orders to help cover the rest of our company with blankets and leaves until they were given the signal to attack. The same went for the people hiding in the bushes and in the my quiver full to the brim with arrows, I climb on father and we take to the sky.

From here, I can see the first line our warriors led by Bowen, who has a new shield with a golden image of father courtesy of me, arrive in front of the castle. I ready my bow as father dives for the castle and shoots a stream of fire at one of the walls. All the men on the wall that didn't get out-of-the-way got burned or fell off the wall into the moat. I kill two of the guards on the wall with two arrows fired at once. Father and I dodge them as they try to shot us with crossbows.

Then I notice one of the soldiers in some sort of weird-looking armor launch several spears with lines attached to them at us. I hold on tight as father rolls over to dodge two of them and catches the third. He yanks it hard and it crashes in the knight.

"Well he won't be bothering us anymore," I thought as I saw Einon and his troops coming out, "Time for us to go."

As father turns to head to the forest, something slices my right arm. I cry out a bit and cover my arm; while father roars in anger, pulls me off him and holds me to him until we are at the platform.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine father, go!"

He snarls and leaves like I ask. I rip off a piece of my shirt and Brother Gilbert helps me bind it.

From the sounds of things below, I would say Einon has met our little surprise. Colt swings down from a tree with a torch and sets the ground on fire behind Einon's soldiers. I could hear him yell, "Scatter or die!" Big mistake you fool, that will just make it easier for us to pick you off. Brother Gilbert looks a little conflicted about this. Two of our other archers and I have let several of our arrows fly, but he has yet to fire one.

"Brother Gilbert, we don't have time for this," I sigh and ask in exasperation, "What's wrong?"

"I can't kill them Kalias," He says with downcast eyes, "That's not what I was taught. Remember, I am a monk."

"Ok, you don't have to kill them, just immobilize them."

He nods his head and shoots an arrow at one of our traps. It causes the counter weight to rise and drop a log in the path of three oncoming soldiers. All three of them run into the log as they were chasing some of our warriors and fall off their horses. This gave our guys the chance to overrun them before they could escape.

"Pride goeth before the fall," He quotes as he reloads his bow.

I was about to laugh when I hear Colt's voice screaming, "Help! Help!" We look over and see him being chased by one of Einon's soldiers on horseback with a sword raised to kill him. As I fumble to reload my bow, Brother Gilbert lets his arrow fly right into the soldier's butt. He stops and screams as he falls off the horse and tries to get it out while dancing in a circle.

"Turn the other cheek brother," He quotes and chuckle as he reloads. I had tears in my eyes, I was laughing so much.

"See, you don't have to kill them to stop them. Just keep doing that."

I turn my attention back to the battle and see a soldier sneaking up behind Jakobo with a knife ready. I hit him in the neck and nod to Jakobo when he turned around, saw the dead soldiers and waved thanks at me. Some of Einon's archers look up, see me and fire. I duck and the arrow embed themselves in the tree; I yank them out and return them to their owners in a vengeance. I will have to keep my eyes open for more of them. It is hard to tell whether we are winning or not because there is so much happening below. As soon as I kill one soldier; three more take his place.

I see Kara fighting with one battle-axe in each hand against one soldier. He tries to cut her with his sword, but she ducks at the last second and hit him in the back. Then she and Bowen start fighting back-to-back. I launch an arrow at one of our hidden traps and it pulls a platform, several of Einon's soldiers are standing on, out from under their feet and hoist them up in a net. The rest of them are pulled off their horse and have to fight on foot with our warriors. It looks like victory is ours.

I turn and see Einon and he has a helpless look on his face. From the looks of it, I think he is starting to realize that he is losing quickly too.

"Retreat," He orders his remaining soldiers and turns his horse to head for the castle, "Return to the castle."

"Brother Gilbert, Kalias it's Einon," Bowen urgently shouts out to us, "Stop him!"

I see him running past us and then he turns to look back. Brother Gilbert and I load our bows and pull back.

"Thou shalt not kill," He says as his arm shakes and he lowers his bow, "I can't."

"This ends now," I shout to Einon and look him in the eye as I fire my arrow. He looks directly at me as the arrow hits him in the chest. As he cries out in pain, I hear another cry. My body turns cold as I see and hear father scream and gasp in pain as he clutches his chest and falls into the castle. My heart trembles as I watch Einon pull the arrow out, but he doesn't fall.

"Oh no, it's happening," I think to myself and can feel my body shaking in fear, "What have I done? By shooting Einon, I have shot my father."

"What have I done," I weep and say out loud as I look at my hands and see him running back to the castle in a rush, "I am a horrible daughter. Oh, please forgive me papa. I am so sorry."

I can't stand to look at these things in my hands, so I throw them away and cover my face in shame as I weep.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 9. I tried to make the battle as interesting for you as possible, but writing battle scenes is hard. Great, now Draco is hurt and has fallen into the castle. And Einon might now figure out that he can't be killed as long as Draco is alive and Kalias blames herself for hurting him. Will they be able to rescue him or is it going to be just like her nightmare? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Daughter of the Sky. Please remember to review below. **


	10. Chapter 10: Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Hey folks, well this is it, the last chapter. **

**To all my guest reviewers:**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story and reviewing every chapter. It will always be here for your viewing pleasure in the future.**

**To all my other reviewers and friends: Thanks a lot for the inspiration.**

**AmazingWriterOnWings: Thanks a bunch for the ideas. You rock. ;D**

**Dreamer&Reader: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope ****this compels you to go see the movie and its sequel DragonHeart: A New Beginning.**

**NightWolf1159: Thanks for the praise and I hope I inspired some ideas for you.**

**IlovedracoDH: I am glad I helped inspire you with your own story. ;)****  
**

**As much as I would love to, (sigh) I don't own any of the characters from DragonHeart, Universal Studios does. But Kalias and several other characters are mine. **

**Now sit back and relax as I bring you the conclusion of this great story. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

* * *

"What have I done? This is all my fault," I cry to myself as I feel someone carry me down the platform. I don't care if they drop me and I break every bone in my body. As they set me on the ground, I bury my face in my knees.

"Kalias, sweetie please don't cry," I hear Kara say as she gently rubs my back, "You didn't know."

I just shake my head and refuse to look at her or anyone else for that matter. I am a monster; I hurt my father. Families don't do that to each other.

"Kalias, look at me," I hear Bowen say to me, but I just ignore him like Kara. He pulls me up off the ground and holds my chin between two fingers to make me look at him, "Kalias, this isn't over. We will get him back, I promise you."

"No, I have to leave. I can't be around him anymore," I say in a dull voice.

"What? What did you say," He asks in disbelief. I can see the anger in his eyes. Good, he should be angry with me.

"I can't go near him or I'll just end up hurting him," I start to say, only to have him shake me.

"You listen to me Kalias. You did not hurt him!"

"Yes I did," I shout at him and struggle to get out if his grip and to get as far away from here as possible, "I shot him!"

"No, you shot Einon, not Draco" He firmly says as he holds me to him, preventing my escape, "I thought you loved him!"

"I do, but I can't go near him!"

"Why? Why can't you?!"

"Because I don't want my dream to come true," I scream at him and he lets me go.

I can't stop the tears flowing down my face as my shoulders shake and I openly sob.

"What dream are you talking about," Brother Gilbert asks as he looks me in the eye, "Is it the same dream you told us this morning about you being captured by Einon's soldiers?"

"Yes, but it wasn't about me being captured, it was about you and everyone else," I explain; unable to hide the hurt and fear in my voice and on my face as I remembered, "I was in a dark place and couldn't find my way. Then I saw a bright light and found myself on the battlefield. I saw you, Bowen, Kara, Colt, Ravage, Howard and Jakobo fighting and tried to help, but I couldn't. My feet wouldn't move and I saw they were chained. As I tried to free myself, all of you were captured and put in chains too."

I try to swallow the lump in my throat as I prepare to tell them the next part.

"Then it got worse. Einon came out of the shadows smiling a wicked smile and ordered his troops to kill you. I tried to free myself, but I couldn't and then I started calling for father. He roared and then I saw him chained up the same as me. He told me to kill him and Einon put a bow and an arrow in my hand."

"Kalias, you didn't, did you," Colt asks in concern.

"Colt, I wish with all my heart I could say I didn't, but I did," I say as I turn away and hug myself, "I didn't want to, I tried to stop myself, but it felt like something was controlling me. I told him I wouldn't and even tried to back away, but his weak spot opened and the arrow launched itself right at his heart. He cried out in pain and I screamed; the next thing I knew, I felt Kara shaking me awake."

"Kalias that was just a dream. See, everyone who was killed is still here," Bowen says and points to everyone, "I know you are scared, but I promise you that nothing is going to happen to Draco. Somehow we are going to save him."

"But what about Einon?"

"We'll worry about him later," Bowen calmly says, turns to give me a sword and announce to everyone, "We are going to save Draco, who will go with us?!"

I look around and can see the doubt and fear in their eyes. Even Colt and the others have it. I look at him with pleading eyes and he nods his head before coming to join me. Kara and Brother Gilbert come over to join us as well, but no one else makes a move.

"Fine," I thought as I frown at Ravage and storm off to the castle. As I buckle the sword to my belt, Bowen and the others follow closely behind.

"How are we going to get into the castle without being seen by the guards," Colt asks in concern as it comes into view.

"Follow me. I know a way in," Kara whispers as she takes the lead. She leads us to the moat, pushes a stone and the grate opens, "Queen Aislinn showed me the way when I was held captive here by him. It leads to a passage that we can follow to a room. From there, we can search the castle for Draco."

Then we hear my father roar in anger for some reason and footsteps behind us. I gasp as I turn around and sigh in relief when I see it is only Hewe, Ravage and several other people.

"We have to open the gates," He says as he heavy pants like he has been running, "The rest of us are waiting outside."

I cannot express how happy it has made me that everyone came to help us. I smile as I walk up to him and hug him. He stiffens at first, but relaxes into it.

"Go save your father Kalias," He says as he pushes me off, "Hurry, all of you."

I nod my head and go to follow Kara.

"It's this way," She says as she pushes a stone. It opens a stone door above our heads and we head up the stairs to the room she talked about.

The fire is burning in the fireplace and the room is nicely decorated. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop to admire the view for very long because Einon was lying on a bed waiting for us with his sword drawn.

"Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise," He smugly says as I draw my sword, "I expected you Bowen, but with my bride-to-be as well? And with a bridesmaid and a priest to wed us."

"To bury you," Bowen glares at him.

"Well to bury one of us," He says as he gets off the bed and starts to make his way towards us.

Then before I could blink, he swings his sword down hard. I dodge with Bowen and start to attack him. He blocks me and manages to catch my arm with his sword as I move. I grit my teeth and let Bowen try to attack. As we continue to fight, I hear Brother Gilbert shout, "Kara close the door quickly!" as they rush to keep his guards from coming in here. I manage to trip Einon; he lands on his back and brings his sword up to block me. As I push down, he trips me into Bowen over the hole. Bowen brings his leg up and flips Einon off, but as he falls he grabs me and we both fall on the hard steps.

I groan as I try to get up. My head is pounding and stings and so does my left leg. Everything is blurry as I feel someone try to help me up. It takes a minute for my eyes to focus to see it was Bowen helping me. My knees shake as I pick up my sword and see Einon at the bottom of the stairs. As Bowen runs down the stairs, Einon raises his sword and flips Bowen. I rush at him, forgetting my injuries at the moment, and join in the fight. Einon kicks me through a doorway and tries to cut my leg. I pull it to me and kick him in the shin with my other one. He cries out in pain, but all that did was make him mad. His attacks are direct and angry and I can only get a few attacks in. He is an excellent fighter as much as I hate to admit it. He is able to fight Bowen and me at the same time and it doesn't look like he is tiring out.

"This is a problem," I think to myself as he attack me and force me up some stairs. I cry out as he punches me in the injured arm and I fall into the wall. Then he blocks Bowen and pushes me down the stairs. I stumble a bit, but I recover my footing and head back up. When I get there, I hear father call out, "Bowen!" and see Bowen on his back. Einon is about to decapitate him, but I manage to block his sword. As I push him up, he elbows me in the chest and cuts my sword in half. Using the rest of it, I manage to block him, until he catches my leg and I fall on my back. He comes down hard on me, I hold him off, but my strength is failing. My hand feels a rock, which I use to hit him on the head with. As I get up, Kara shows up with some sort-of ax.

"Behold, I'm immortal. You can't kill me," Einon says to Bowen as he catches the ax Kara tosses.

Bowen ignores him as he swings the ax at Einon and he moves out-of-the-way. I try to find a better weapon to use, but there are none. So I charge at Einon and punch him in the face. He stumbles back and Bowen goes to bring the ax down, only to get it stuck in a pulley. He swings out as Einon goes to attack him, but stumbles on the edge. Seeing an opportunity, I kick him in the back and watch as he screams and falls through a bridge into the dungeons below.

"Finally, it's over," I sigh and go to bring Bowen back.

I hear a shout and see a guard pointing an arrow at me. I gasp and jump on Bowen as he fires. As we swing on the rope, the ax gives out and we start plummeting to the ground. Bowen holds onto me while I scream and the ground starts coming closer. Then we gently land, but our joy is cut short as a guard appears and tries to kill us. Bowen lets go of the rope and I punch the guard in the nose, and then elbow him in the chest until he gets hit by the basket attached to the rope.

"That takes care of him," I thought and backed away.

The same guard on the wall tries to shoot me again, but father breathes a fire-ball at him and he falls over the wall. I sigh in relief at the sight of father, but at the same time my heart aches. He has chains all over his body and he can't move an inch. I jump down with Bowen and run to him.

"Hold still father," I say as I look them over and start to pry the clamps open. "Give me a minute and I'll free you."

"No Kalias wait," He sternly says to me as he tries to raise his head.

Bowen starts helping me get one of the chains off.

"It's Bowen or you that has to do it," He says to me as I work, "Queen Aislinn tried and failed."

"What are you talking about," Bowen asks as he manages to unclasp the chain. I help try to take it off his head feeling a bad feeling in my stomach. He had better not be talking about what I think he is.

"As the heart binds Einon to me in life, it binds us in death."

"No father that's not true," I angrily say as I throw the chain off.

"Kalias, you've seen that it is! Through the heart we share each other's pains and power. But in my half beats the life source," He stubbornly says as he yanks the rest of the chain to him, "In order for Einon to die, I must die. You have to kill me!"

These are the exact words he spoke to me in my nightmare. I won't let it come true.

"No I can't do that," I say to him in earnest.

"Draco, don't ask that of her," Bowen yells at him, "Einon is dead!"

"He lives," Father says and turns to the hole, "He's coming to stop you. Kill me while you have the chance Kalias."

"I can't do that," I shake my head and cry to him, "You're my father."

"Then as your father, I am ordering you to kill me young lady," He roars and lunges at me.

"No I won't," I cry and back away from him, shocked he would talk to me like that, "Don't ask that of me father, it doesn't matter!"

I sob and run over to the hole. As I peer into it, I see nothing, just darkness and water. Kara shows up, looks in the hole too and shakes her head. I turn back to father and shake my head as well.

"You see Draco, he's gone! So don't ask your daughter, someone who has loved you all her life, to kill you," Bowen snaps at him, "It's not fair to her."

"You're right," Father sighs and focuses on Bowen, "Then you'll have to do it since she can't."

"No I won't kill you! Don't you hear it you stubborn dragon?! Our rebels have stormed the castle, alive or dead Einon's beaten! We've won!"

"You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed," Father yells as he sits up the best he can, "And to do that, you have to destroy me!"

"No I won't."

"Once you swore your sword and service were mine. To call when I had need of you, to ask what I would of you! I hold you to your vow knight!"

"Father, that's not fair," I cry out in anguish, "If you remember, like I know you do, he also swore that vow to me! Bowen, I want you to release father, we are getting out of here!"

"Kalias don't interfere unless you plan to kill me yourself, "He snaps at me and turns to Bowen, "Strike before it's too late."

I cringe at his words. Why is he acting like this? He's never snapped at me like this before. I wish he would let us free him and then we can go home.

"You are the last dragon Draco."

"My time is over! Strike!"

"Bowen don't do it," I scream at him.

"Kalias, be quiet!"

"You're my friend Draco."

"Then as my friend, strike please," He angrily pleads with him.

"I can't," He says and goes to walk away.

"Then I will make you," Father growls and tries to claw him. He roars furiously as Bowen ducks out-of-the-way. Brother Gilbert comes down the stairs as father tries to provoke Bowen into fighting him.

"Father, please stop," I beg him, but he ignores me.

"Fight back dragon slayer! Defend yourself," He roars and lets loose a stream of fire at Bowen. He stands between the flames to avoid getting burned and doesn't flinch. Then he takes the ax and throws it away.

"Pick that up!"

"This is getting out of hand," I think to myself and am about to move, but someone grabs my hair. As I struggle, I feel a blade come up to my throat. I try to move, but whoever they are roughly pulls me back. Father roars in defiance and Bowen looks at my attacker in shock. Brother Gilbert goes for his quiver but it's empty.

"Move and her blood will be on your hands," My blood runs cold as I hear Einon say that to Bowen and Kara.

Father roars and bites down hard on his paw. Einon pushes me forward as he clutches his hand in pain. Then he grabs his knife and starts to charge at Bowen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a bow and a single arrow at my feet. I look at father; he nods his head and lifts up the scales on his chest where his heart is. I see a long scar glowing as I grab the bow, load the arrow in it and fire.

The world feels like it has slowed down as my arrow speeds through the air and hits father directly in the chest. I close my eyes as he cries out in pain and Einon screams as well. When I reopen them, I see Bowen flip him over as he grabs the knife out of his hand. I look back at father, who smiles proudly at me before laying his head down, closing his eyes and exhaling his last breath.

"No," I scream, drop the bow and run to him. Only to be stopped by Bowen and Kara. Colt and the rest of our warriors storm in but I ignore them as I try to get to father.

"Let me go Bowen! Let me go," I scream and shriek at him.

"Kalias stop!"

"No, get away from me! If you had just left us alone, my father would still be alive! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that," He softly says to calm me down, but it only aggravates me more.

"Kalias please calm down," Kara tries to say to me.

"No," I scream at them, get out of their grip and throw myself on my father's face, "Father please, I am so sorry. Please don't leave me, I will do whatever you ask, just don't leave me alone!"

My heart is broken; the one who has always cared for me and always been there for me is gone and it's my fault. I killed him; I swear from this day forth, I will never pick up or touch another weapon again. As I breakdown and sob, drenching his face with my tears, I lay my face on his and pull up his paw the best I can to my chest. I will never sleep in these arms again; I will never hear his voice again.

"What do I do now papa? Without you to guide me, where can the rest of our people and I turn too," I cry to him as I caress his face. Bowen puts his hand on my shoulder, but I just ignore him.

"I am so sorry Kalias. More sorry than I have ever been in my whole life," He solemnly says as he bends down to be with me, "Draco, if you can hear me, then please give us a sign. Like she said, we are lost without you. Where do we turn to in times of trouble?"

Then his body disappears and the last of the chains fall off. As Bowen pulls me up to him, all around us is a warm light. It's like my father's spirit is still here somehow. Bowen touches his cheek and the light glows brighter.

"To the stars Bowen, to the stars."

I gasp and look around, that's my father's voice. Suddenly, the light swirls around me and lifts me up. It feels like someone is hugging me, I weep and return it, feeling like I'm 4 years old again.

"Shh, shh it's all right Kalias, you'll be all right. You have friends that care for you very much," He tenderly says to me as I feel him bring my chin up and he wipes my tears, "And know that I will always be with you, my little one, and watching over you even in your dreams. I love you, my beautiful, sweet and caring daughter and I am so proud of you."

"I love you too papa," I cry as I feel him kiss my cheek and forehead before he lowers me down, "And I always will."

"Take care of her Bowen, Kara, Brother Gilbert and Colt."

I feel Bowen and Colt put their arms around me and I place mine around them in return. Then we see his light rise to the sky, it forms into a golden ball as it heads for the constellation Draco. The stars start to move towards my father's spirit and the moment they touch, the night burst with more stars in the sky than I have ever seen in my whole life. Tears fall down my face again at this magnificent sight. It is so beautiful. The stars begin to form a shape and my father's image appears in the sky. I laugh and cry tears of joy at this sight; my father has earned his place in dragon heaven.

The image fades back into stars and the stars move back into the constellation with one more addition. My father's star shines brightly in the sky. Everyone cheers and laughs at the sight we have all seen, myself included. I will miss him, but as I pick up a claw that was lost when he bit his paw and hold it to my heart, I can't be more happy or proud of my father than I am right now. I look at Bowen and hug him tightly.

* * *

In the years following my father's sacrifice, there was much happiness and celebration throughout the land. I remember those were joyous days. I kept my vow and gave up my ways as an archer and turned my attention to healing with Mira as my mentor. Three years later, Colt and I were married and he, along with Ravage, Howard and Jakobo became Knights of the Old Code. Brother Gilbert and I became Keepers of my father's knowledge, while Kara and Bowen became the new King and Queen of our realm. We found poor Queen Aislinn that night and buried her at Avalon. And in the times of sadness, my father's star burned brighter for those of us who knew where to turn.

THE END.

**Author's Note: Well that's it! The story is over; I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. Please be sure to review below and thanks again for all the previous reviews. **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Carlisle Fan 22 out. ;D**


End file.
